


Of Wet Noses and Rabbit Ears

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And also angst, Daddy Kink, Dean's got a german shepherd named Poodle, Dogs with the codenames of Kingsmen, Eggsy's afraid of dogs, Fluff, Lots of animals, M/M, Roxy Merlin James and Julian ship them, Roxy's badass, SO MUCH PINNING, Smut in chapter 13, and has panic attaks, most is based off own experience, pinning, tw animal death, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's fucked. When he sits in the small interrogation room in the police station after nicking the car off one of Dean's goons, he awaits DI King and Sergeant Hesketh. When the man suggests a second chance, the young man takes it, not knowing what he's getting up for. Working at a vet for two month doesn't sound too bad. Only is the vet really hot and he slowly falls for the much older man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Assholes and Dickheads

**Author's Note:**

> My second longer Hartwin thing. I hope you like it. As written in the tags, most is based off own experience. The translation/description of things will be a little weird bc i am German and i don't know how to properly translate the stuff i am talking about.

Eggsy rolled his eyes when Detective Inspector Chester King strode in. The man had a smug expression on his face and his old man hands stuffed into his overly-posh pant pockets.

   “Well Eggy.” Sergeant Hesketh sniggered. “Here we are again.” The old man sat down and Eggsy had to hold back a sneer. Instead he rubbed his elbow and stared blankly back. “You haven’t asked for your call, so I guess you have finally accepted that we are sending you into prison.” With a bored expression, the DI picked up Eggsy’s file.

   “Car robbery huh?” Sgt. Hesketh sneered. “Do you have to say something about that?”

   “Go big or go home.” Eggsy shot back, shooting a glare filled with hate towards the man.

   “Well then you should have gone home.” DI King barked back. “Taking your other crimes into account…” The door opened and  policeman entered, a large German Shepard dog on a leather leash. Eggsy bolted upright and stumbled back wards, the chair hitting the floor with a loud clatter. The grin on the Sergeant’s face was smug.

   “Hey Eggy, are you afraid of dogs?” Sgt. Hesketh asked, as Eggsy’s breathing sped up and he stared with wide eyes at the dog.

   “Arthur, sit.” King ordered sharply. The policeman dropped the leash, picked up Eggsy’s chair and shot the boy an apologetic look. Sitting down carefully, Eggsy rubbed his elbow fiercely. “Well. As I said, taking into account what kind of crap you did the last few month, you have two options. One: Two month jail.” Eggsy jerked. “Two: You work in a business elected by me for the same amount of time. Without earning anything.”

   “I take option two.” Eggsy said immediately. DI King nodded and pulled a business card out of his jacket pocket.

   “Kingsman Vet. Doctor Hart.” The boy took the card and stared at the posh thing. Golden letters, expensive paper and shit. He sighed.

   “When do I start?”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The woman behind the front desk looked up when Eggsy entered. She looked about his age and had her long, brownish hair bound back into a tight pony tail. Eggsy swallowed.

   “You must be Gary Unwin.” She said with the confidence of someone used to saying unfamiliar names right the first time. Eggsy nodded.

   “But Eggsy’s just fine.” For a second the woman was irritated but then smiled.

   “Come around.” She said softly. When Eggsy stood by her side, she stretched her hand out.

   “Roxanne Morton. But call me Roxy.” Shaking her hand, the boy noticed her strong fingers and hard grip. “I am the receptionist and trainee. It’s my last year though.” The door labelled ‘lap’ opened and a bald man left, looking extraordinary pissed.

   “The blood samples are ruined. The machine broke.” He said gruffly. “You have to call Ms Mason again.” Roxy nodded then the man turned his attention on Eggsy. Who feared that this was Doctor Hart.

   “I am Merlin, here for the scientific research.” He said. “You must be Gary…”

   “…Unwin.” Roxy finished automatically. “But we are supposed to call him Eggsy.”

   “Fine by me. The boss is in the back getting ready.” Then Merlin was back in the lab and Roxy smiled at Eggsy.

   “He’s a little weird, but does a great work. Come on, I will introduce you to Harry.” Eggsy inhaled deeply as he followed the girl through several rooms and some long corridor with fairly narrow ceiling. Two doors went from that corridor, both dark and unfriendly. The walked through a small room with large metal boxes along the walls and a large tub in the corner when they entered a square room with several hooks on the walls where lab coats and that sort of stuff hung. A tall, broad shouldered man stood by one window and fumbled with his shirt.

   “Harry?” Roxy asked. The man turned and Eggsy felt his stomach drop. Slicked back hair, broad chin, intense gaze through thick rimmed-glasses. First he looked angry and grim, then a soft smile lit up his features.

   “Ah. You must be Gary Unwin.” He held out his hand and Eggsy, stunned shook it.

   “Eggsy please.” He said with a slight slur at the end.

   “Eggsy?” The vet lifted his eyebrows.

   “Me dad used to call me Excalibur when I was younger.” The boy shrugged. Doctor Hart arched his eyebrows and Roxy grinned.

   “Well. Everyone, meaning Roxy, calls me Harry. Merlin makes appoint of calling me ‘boss’.” The man smiled again and it took Eggsy’s breath away. “You can call me what you want. I’m going into room one if you need me. Roxy, just show Eggsy around.” Then the two where alone again.

   “You’re not allowed to call him something inappropriate.” Roxy said and jerked Eggsy out of his state of dazy-happiness. He blushed but Roxy merely winked.

   “Sorry.” He whispered.

   “I guess I have to put the cap down?” Roxy nodded and the boy pulled it off with a sad smile.

   “Well. This is the wake-up room for those patients waking up from narcotics.” Roxy pointed around as the passed. Now the metal boxes made a whole lot more sense. “This is the…oh Mr Pickle there you are!” A small terrier shot out from underneath the OP-table and barked at Eggsy, who stumbled back and threw over a tray with surgical sutures and they clattered to the floor as Eggsy’s breathing sped up. The terrier jumped on his legs and barked even louder. “Mr Pickle!” Roxy said when suddenly Harry appeared in the door.

   “Mr Pickle! In your corner!” He bellowed and the dog froze before he hurried off. Eggsy still battled his panic attack. His lips were parted and he stared dazed at the ceiling as his breath rushed out of his body before he frantically sucked it back in. The vet knelt down by his side. “Eggsy. I need you to calm down. I know you are afraid right now, but please calm down.” Roxy still stood there, frozen in place. Eggsy struggled to regain control over his body.

   “Thanks.” He rasped out. The worried eyes of the man were directed at Eggsy’s green ones.

   “Are you okay?” The boy managed to nod. “I am sorry, I should have kept an eyes on Mr Pickle.”

   “You are afraid of dogs?” Roxy asked out of nowhere when Eggsy stood up without help. The boy looked at her, searching her face for something mocking about the question. But there was genuine worry in her eyes.

   “If I see them approach, no. Only if they attack me out of…” Eggsy’s voice cracked. “Out of nowhere.” Again he raised his hand to his elbow. Harry noticed it and arched his eyebrow. Sighing, Eggsy rolled the long sleeve of his shirt up and Roxy gasped, pulling her head, her entire body backwards in shock as her eyes widen. Harry’s eyes went wide too, only to narrow the next heart beat.

   “How did this happen?” He asked, anger and strangely worry in his voice. Eggsy bit his lips and took a shivering breath.

   “My stepdad’s dog, German Shepard, likes to gnaw on me.” He said lightly.

   “Gnaw?” Harry’s eyes narrowed even more and he stared up into Eggsy’s face. “Eggsy, this is a serious scar and it’s probably not only a scar, but goes deeper…”

   “I was in hospital after it happened, I am fine. Itches times and hurts when it’s humid, but that’s all.” Eggsy rolled his sleeve down and rubbed his elbow. There was something in Harry’s eyes, worry and anger, but the man dropped the subject.

   “Come, I will show you the rest.” He said and the three left the OP.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When Eggsy cam home, he felt like the bloody walking dead. He dragged his body into his room and was about to fall on his bed, when he noticed that the flat was eerily quiet. Usually his mom was sitting in front of the telly, waiting for Dean or him to come home, Daisy by her side. The TV was turned off and there was no sound from his mother’s room.

   “Mum?” Eggsy asked, the feeling of utter terror in the pit of his stomach.

   “Eggsy.” Was the hoarse reply. Pushing the door open, Eggsy turned on the light.

   “What did he do?”

   “Nothing…Eggsy…” Michelle looked up from her seat by Daisy’s bed. She had a blue eye and there were biting marks on her left hand. Eggsy stared at her, terror flooding him now fully. He was about to turn and run out, when his mother caught his hand.

   “Mum, let me go an beat that little shit up!”

   “No!” The shout startled his sleeping half-sister.

   “Why? He has to stop hurtin’ yeh! That ain’t normal!”

   “You just got barely out of jail! DI King gave you the second chance…”

   “Fuck the secon’ chance! I am workin’ with dogs mum, fuckin’ dogs, who I need to push down, dogs, who try an’ bite me!” Michelle looked hurt and Eggsy instantly felt bad. “Sorry.” HE paused and rubbed his hand over his forehead. “I won’ do anythin’.” Before his mother was able to say more, he was in his room and locked the door


	2. Second Days Are The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two! Have some Percilot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is far better than my other Hartwin fic, so i am really excited about posting the second chapter. Three is in the making and i am flying to Manchester tomorrow, so you may or may not be blessed with some more in the next few days.   
> If everything works out the way it should, i will meet combefaerie, my beta and best internet friend on the 7th of August in London!! This is so damn exciting and i pray to Satan we'll be able to make it!

Roxy smiled again at him when he entered, well before opening times.

   “Harry’s not here yet, always late. But you can change already and prepare, we are taking blood from a guinea pig.” The woman frowned and Eggsy lifted his eyebrows. “It’s the only thing Harry does sitting.”

   “Ah, Eggsy.” Harry strode in, his hair slicked back as ever, wearing an impeccable suit. Eggsy’d be lying if it didn’t make his mouth water.

   “Yes Harry.” Roxy handed the vet a few papers and he quickly looked at them before talking.

   “There are a quite a few patients today and you will work alongside me. Roxy will be there, but also has some things to do with Merlin in the lab.” Harry looked over the rim of his glasses and Eggsy swallowed. “I do not expect you to be as good as a trained vet assistant, but you have seen quiet a lot yesterday and I hope I can rely on you.” Eggsy nodded.

   “It’ll be best if you’d go change.” Roxy said quietly. Hurrying away, Eggsy’s cheeks flushed. Harry was hot, there was no point in denying this, but why did he have to get the hots because of his boss? Frowning Eggsy stared into the mirror, his shirt in his hands. The scar looked terrible and shone white in the cold light of the staff room.

   “Fucking Dean.” He hissed under his breath and the door opened the second he pulled his shirt on.

   “Oh Eggsy, I am so sorry.” Harry said and averted his eyes. Mr Pickle stood by his owners side and Eggsy knelt down to tie his shoelaces. The dog slowly crept forward while Harry took off his suit jacket. As much as he was embarrassed, Eggsy stared at his boss, watching his back muscles work under the shirt. Then a wet tongue lapped over his face and he mewled loudly, stumbling back. Harry turned and at first his expression was worried, but he soon laughed, as well as Eggsy.

   “Ah, stop it.” The boy said, laughing all the while.

   “Mr Pickle!” Harry said, his voice full of authority and the dog backed off. “Good boy.” Eggsy’s shouldn’t be turned on by that, but _hell_ he was.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The guinea pig was horrible. He and Roxy stood there while Harry apparently lost his mind over the fact that none of the attempts to take some of the blood where futile. The owner had returned into the waiting room and Merlin had taken up Roxy’s job at the reception.

   “What do you need the blood for?” Eggsy asked after five minutes of strained silence.

   “It gets insulin and we have to check if the medication is enough.” Slowly nodding, Eggsy took in Harry’s curt answer. Then finally the vet stood up from his chair and sighed.

   “Enough?”

   “Not nearly, but I think it’ll suffice.” He handed the two tiny vial over to Roxy and Eggsy started to move. He put the hold-up back to the others, the bloodied pads into the trash bin, the shaved-off fur following behind. Harry cleaned the shaver after he put the guinea pig into it’s box and Eggsy washed out the tray.

   “Shall I call Professor Arnold back inside?”

   “Yes please.” Harry said and straightened his coat. Eggsy left Room I and went into the waiting room.

   “Professor Arnold please.” He said softly and the plumb man jumped to his feet.

   “Did she make it fine?”

   “Yes, nothing to worry Professor.” Gently the young man lead the other into Room I and closed the door behind himself. The vet explained what he did to the man and answered some overly-worried questions calmly and smiled when the professor left with his beloved Gaia.

   “If I only had people like him I would shoot myself.” The vet said as he sat down by his computer.

   “How so?” Eggsy asked as he sprayed disinfection spray on the table.

   “You see…” Harry typed something and turned at Eggsy. “When I started this job, I worked in the clinic. There we simply got our patience, no matter if we knew them. There was a couple and they had two dogs. Timmy and Rosalie.”

The vet sighed deeply. “Timmy was the devil in dog you could say. He behaved as if the world was about to end when I touched him. And his owner was all _poor little Timmy, everything’s going to be fine_. Terrible. This dog was clearly the leader and he tried to bite me more than once. But I was not allowed to put a muzzle on him, because then they would have never turned up…” Eggsy laughed lightly at Harry’s expression.

   “Are there people like that here?”

   “Fortunately now, but I am praying they’ll never turn up. You see the point in having a dog, a, let’s say reasonable dog is, that the dog need to know that you’re the alpha. If not, it’s going to do whatever he pleases you see? It will bite you, bark at you, disobey you. I have had several dogs over the time and frankly, I have been strict with all of them. Mr Pickle is a different story, he was a Christmas present from Merlin.” Harry smiled.

   “So you’re saying it’s essential to put the dog down? Dominate him?”

   “In certain situations yes. When he does something you don’t want him to do. Especially when they are young you can easily form them the way you want them to be. If you have a disobeying dog, you are only doing yourself and the people around you harm. The most important thing is to keep the control, the upper hand.” Eggsy nodded slowly when Roxy opened the door and looked at the two men.

   “Julian and James are here.” Harry visibly lit up.

   “Ah, send them in!” Roxy smiled and left again, soon coming back with two elegantly dressed men, one looked very strict and cool, the other smiled and grinned when he popped his head through the door.

   “Harry!” The cheerful dude laughed and the two hugged, startling Eggsy slightly. Roxy shrugged at him and vanished once more.

   “James, you are embarrassing yourself.” The other said and pinched the bridge of his nose, shoving his black glasses down a little.

   “Oh, come on Julian, don’t be such a stuck-up old man.” James looked at Julian with a twinkle in his eyes. Eggsy’s attention was suddenly directed at the two dogs by the feet of the men. A collie with shaggy fur and a very tall greyhound. The young man swallowed and looked over to Harry who shook Julian’s hand.

   “You are new I assume.” James said with a bright smile. He reached over and shook Eggsy’s hand. “James, this is my husband Julian.” The other man nodded.

   “Eggsy.”

   “He’s doing a hands-on training.” Harry said as he lowered the table. “Are we starting with Lancelot today?”

   “Sure.” James snapped his fingers and the collie walked over to the table and put his front pawns on the table. With ease, the man lifted the dog up.

   “Hello Lancelot.” Harry said softly and ruffled the dog’s long fur. “How is your pawn doing?”

  “Fine. He stopped limping…about two days ago.” James turned to Julian for confirmation and the man walked over to the table, the greyhound by his side.

   “Yes. Before that he only limped on cold floor or gravel.” Harry nodded and picked up his stethoscope and plugged it into his ears. As he listened to the dogs breathing and heartbeat, Julian looked up from Lancelot and looked at Eggsy. The cool stare made the younger man shiver until Julian smiled at him softly. Unconsciously Julian reached over to the man and he took the hand. The two stood closer when Harry took the stethoscope out of his ears.

   “Heart and lungs are fine.” He said and moved to the front of the dog, looking into it’s eyes shortly before looking away and feeling the dog’s neck.

   “Anything wrong?” James asked, worry leaking into his voice.

   “You should brush the old boy some more.” Harry said and extracted his hands from the thick fur. The two men laughed.

   “Well, that’s Julian’s job.” James looked over to his husband who arched his eyebrow, but still smiled.

   “I will go right to it when we return home Harry.” The vet nodded and rubbed the dog’s ear.

   “I think he earned his treat.” Pulling a really large chewing stick out of a box on the counter, Harry smiled over to Eggsy softly. The collie snatched it out of Harry’s hand and ate it, drooling all over the table.

   “Oh Lancelot you pig.” James said and sighed, but the dog already jumped down.

   “Well then Percival, it’s your time then.” Harry said and the greyhound jumped gracefully on the table and sat down immediately. The dog leaned over to Eggsy and sniffed in front of his face and Eggsy froze in place. Then a loud huff left the dog’s nose and it turned it’s attention to Harry, who went through the same routine.

 “His breathing sounds a little different. I’d like you to come in in a few days to check on his lungs.” The two men nodded. After the greyhound got his treat, the two men said their goodbyes and walked out.

   “I know James from childhood. We were neighbours. He got to know Julian through the Marines.” Eggsy nodded slowly, not mentioning that his dad in fact was a Marine too. Harry looked over to him. “Are you fine Eggsy?”

   “Yeah, don’t worry too much about me.” The younger man went to clean the table and washed his hands.

   “Eggsy, I want you to feel comfortable here. And you work for me, even if it’s only for two month. I don’t want you to feel unwelcomed.” The vet looked at Eggsy with his intense eyes.

   “It’s fine Harry, it’s just…so new for me and I think it’ll take a few days until I feel better.” The other man clearly wanted to say some more, but Roxy came in and started to talk to Harry about some tests needed to be ran. Eggsy retreated into his corner and glanced at the clock, wanting to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	3. Self-torturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Harry already has high expectations on Eggsy and the young man is once more faced with his fear. Later he confesses his love/crush on Harry to his best friend Jamal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember the name of Eggsy's other friend. i am so sorry O.o.   
> Hope you like this chapter. I am trying to bring in Eggsy's fear as often as possible, though this is no hurt/comfort fic (Well up to a certain point it is, but i won't go deeeeep down into the hurt/comfort hell).   
> I'm sorry for the bad British slang in this chapter, but i seriously have no idea how to do it better!
> 
> You can if you want to send me prompts! (charlotte-frey.tumblr.com under the tag follower thank you thing)   
> Also if you want to appear in this fic, send me your character idea and your pet(s) and i will see how i can put them in!

Eggsy rolled out of bed the next morning with back pain and a swollen calf. The back pain came from working, the swollen lower half of his leg was thanks to Poodle or rather Dean. The man had come home drunken and aggressive and had hunted Eggsy down the street when he saw him walking to the pub. He had barely gotten out of the tight situation, only thanks to his quick reflexes.

Maybe Harry would notice, maybe not. Hopefully not. Eggsy dressed and made breakfast, always an eye on the clock. His mom woke at some point and prepare Daisy for the day.

   “Mum, I gotta go.” He waved at his mother who smiled at him.

   “Much fun Eggsy.” The young man only smiled and walked off to the tube.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The day ticked on as expected, Eggsy having to work more and more side by side with Harry. Roxy was still there, but she seemed to spend most of her time with Merlin. Eggsy didn’t knew what the two did in the lab, but he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know.

   “So Eggsy.” Harry said and turned over to him. “The next patient is a little difficult. That’s why he’ll be wearing a muzzle. He requires a simple vaccination. It will he hard to keep him down, but I think you and his owner are more than capable. You will have to stand over the dog on the long side of the table. Take the limps closer to the table, from the inside. You know what I mean.” Eggsy nodded slowly. “And then you simply push down your elbows. Upper body too if needed.” The younger man nodded again and Harry smiled. “You’ll be able to do it.” Then the vet clapped Eggsy on the back. Roxy came in with the patient. A bulky man with a large dog of indefinable species, that made Eggsy swallow and step back a little.

   “Mister Aston. How’s Davy doing?” Harry said and went to stand beside Eggsy. His presence calmed the younger man slightly.

   “Fine, we have finally gotten him to accept that the couch is no place for him.” The bulky man said with deep, soothing voice. Harry nodded.

   “I see you muzzled him already.” Mr Aston looked at his dog.

   “After the fight he put up the last time I thought it was best to simply put it on before we came here.” This terrified Eggsy to the point where his breathing sped up a little and Harry put one large hand on his shoulder.

   “Everything’s fine Eggsy.” The younger looked at him with fear in his eyes and was met with a soft smile and a reassuring look in his eyes. Eggsy nodded “Fine then, can we put him on the table?” Harry asked and the other man nodded. Both crouched down and lifted the wiggling dog up. Eggsy had a good view on Harry’s very good ass and his muscles literally all over his body. “Eggsy.” The younger man walked over as Harry and the owner flipped Davy over on his side.

The younger man inhaled deeply as he watched the dog struggle against the men’s hands. Immediately Eggsy stepped forward between the two me struggling with the dog, grabbed it’s legs and pushed down with all his strength. The dog moved and trashed, but the young man closed his eyes and simply pushed down. His heart beat a staccato in his chest and he bit his lower lip as the dog continued to fight him.

   “Mr Aston, can you take over his head.” The vet went to get the vaccination and looked at Eggsy with a concentrated, slightly angry expression. The second Mr Aston’s hands went around the dog’s neck, he quit trashing and laid still. Harry nodded grimly. He lifted a bit of the dog’s skin and pierced the needle through it quickly, emptying it’s content into the dog, when he pulled the needle out, Davy started wriggling and fighting despite laying still for the entire time. Harry swore under his breath and tossed the entire syringe away, forcing the dog down with his broad hands.

His head was near Eggsy’s shoulder and the younger felt the vet’s breath on his neck. Harry came even closer when the dog fought harder against the three men forcing him down. Then it stilled and Eggsy let out a breath he didn’t knew he had been holding.

   “Let go.” The three men stepped immediately back and let the dog jump to his feet and jump off.

   “The we have gotten through this.” Harry smiled at Mr Aston and sat down at his table, pulling out the small vaccination bottles from his coat. The dog’s pass laid on his desk already and he noted down date and vet before signing it.

   “That’s enough for three years.”

   “Three years?”

   “There is a new rabies vaccination, the first one lasts one year and the second three and from then on always three.” Mr Aston nodded and took the pass from Harry. Eggsy spotted the syringe and picked it up carefully. The man said goodbye and Harry walked over to Eggsy.

   “Well done Eggsy. You can be proud of yourself.” The younger blushed a little. “I hope this wasn’t too much?” Eggsy shook his head, still slightly shaken. The vet came over and put once more his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “If I ask too much of you, tell me. We can always call Roxy or Merlin in to help me.” Nodding again, Eggsy walked off a bit, letting Harry’s hand slide off his shoulder.

   “What am I supposed to do with that?” He lifted the syringe.

   “Give it to me.” Harry’s fingers brushed over Eggsy’s shortly when he took it out of the youngers hand.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy looked into his glass, sighing deeply. Jamal sat across from him, being the only one to reply to his desperate messages.

   “So ye go’ a crush on the dude yer workin’ fer.” The other young man summed it up briefly and Eggsy groaned.

   “Don’ say it so bluntly you idio’!”

   “Yer a fuckin’ drama queen Eggsy.” His friend said and ordered another Guinness.

   “I ain’t shittin’ you that dude so freakin’ hot you literally melt.”

   “Ye sound like a schoolgirl with a crush on their math teacher.” Jamal squinted at Eggsy and leaned over the table. “Ye use ‘literally’ quiet often and ye smash yer head on the table a lot.”

   “I simply wante’ someone to talk to, but yer freakin’ hopeless!” Eggsy told the table.

   “I jus’ tell ye once, but there was a message goin’ ‘round from Sam sayin’ ye are gettin’ all jibbery and dovey eyed at someone at work and we shouldn’ met up with ye.” Eggsy’s head shot up.

   “I’m gonna kill Sam.” Jamal laughed straight into his friend’s face.

  “Ye tried tha’ before, but ye’ll never be able to actually kill ‘er ye know.” The dark skinned man arched his eyebrow and took the fresh Guinesse from the waiter. “Face it, ye gotta go through with ‘em two month workin’ there withou’ jumpin’ yer bosses bones.” Eggsy slammed his face back on the table and groaned so loudly, that their neighbours turned around.

   “I’m so gonna die of blue balls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	4. Getting Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, brace yourself guys. The next chapter (chapter 5) is going to be sad. Tw for animal death. I do not want to spoiler, but there are some folks out there that don't like or can't cope with it (anxiety/other mental illnesses)  
> IF you are uncomfortable with the above mentioned, PLEASE TELL ME. I will set a small warning for you.  
> Thank you.

Roxy sat with Eggsy in the tiny office behind the reception.

   “So I was sitting there, with my book in my lap and then this asshole of neighbour comes around and he is all ‘I’m better than you my dad got more money’ and was making fun of my skirt. Because my parents weren’t around I threw my book into his face and kicked him in the nuts and shouted something like ‘I wear skirts so I can move my legs better when I fight’!” Eggsy laughed.

   “Have you ever talked to Charlie again?”

   “No. His father was soon accused of tax fraud and they had to move out.” Roxy grinned devilish. Eggsy started to laugh uncontrolled. Merlin popped his head in and found the two youngsters laughing their asses off.

   “It is nice that the two of you bond, but there are patients waiting.” Roxy sobered in less than a second and walked out, leaving a startled Eggsy who stared at Merlin embarrassed.

   “Sorry Sir, I didn’t want to…”

   “I see no problem in the two of you making friends Eggsy.” Merlin said calmly. “And I think Harry likes to see it too. You are part of our business now, no matter if it’s only temporary.” The bald man smiled a little, actually only a short quirk with his mouth upwards. “And don’t call me Sir.” He added as an afterthought. Then he left again and Eggsy walked back into Room I.

   “Ah Eggsy.” Harry looked up. “The next patients are special in the means of origin. “It’s an[ grizzled african giant squirrel](http://www.arkive.org/grizzled-giant-squirrel/ratufa-macroura/video-12.html) and a [fennek](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fennec_fox). Their owners are a little special too.” The smile on Harry’s face was genuine, but a little strained.

   “Harry, shall I send Valentine and Gazelle in?” Roxy asked as she opened the door a little.

   “Yes.” The woman nodded and vanished again. Soon she returned with a middle aged black man and an ageless young lady. The woman had a cold stare and a presence of a vampire whilst her companion was more on the colourful side. His clothes were overly colourful and they would have fitted into Eggsy’s wardrobe if not for the colour. She wore a black pullover over a white blouse, both only reaching until her elbows. A tight black pants covered her legs or rather what was left of her legs. She was an amputee, her legs stopped at her knees.

   “Ah Harry!” The man said, a lisp already present in these two words.

   “Valentine, it’s nice to see you again.” The vet shook his hand.

   “I see you have another intern?” The man looked over to him.

   “Oh no, Eggsy does a hands-on training.”

   “Nice to meet you. I am Valentine Richmond and this is my adopted daughter Gazelle.” The woman nodded and moved, her metal legs sparking in the stark light above her head. “I like your shoes.” Eggsy instantly looked down. He had forgotten his plain trainers today and instead had worn his winged ones.

   “Thank you.” He said. “I am Eggsy.” Valentine nodded and smiled.

   “Well, why are you here?” Harry interrupted gently, steering the man back on the topic of the animals in the large cases he had carried inside.

   “Well Patrick is only here for check-up and Salia has some stuff on her pawn and we don’t know what it is and where it comes from.”

   “Also she needs some more medicine.” Gazelle cut in and smiled coldly. Slowly Harry nodded.

   “Well then.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy sat on the couch and held Daisy in his arms, the girl sleeping tightly. His mom was in the bedroom, also asleep. The telly was on, but Eggsy, didn’t pay any attention to it. A week had now passed since he started and frankly it wasn’t too bad. Roxy had started to tell him about her life and he had shared some of the less violent and illegal stories. What he found surprising neither she nor Merlin had ever asked about what brought him to the vet. He knew that Harry knew and he was slightly ashamed that he man knew. He wanted to impress him so badly.

Merlin had stayed the cool lap dude, but was significantly nicer to him, showing him from time to time some of his experiments and explaining what he exactly did all the time in the surprisingly large lap. Harry had continued to be caring and nice and Eggsy felt bad whenever he failed to do something, because he didn’t want to disappoint the vet.

He rubbed one hand over his face and sighed. Having a crush on your boss was never a good idea and he knew he should get a grip, but it was hard. Like Jamal had said a few days back. He had to get a grip of himself and stop pinning after Harry. Eggsy sighed and sat up, laying his sister in her bed. Tomorrow was his first free day and he would sleep in. It would improve his mood greatly.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When Eggsy woke the next morning, he woke to a nearly painful hard-on. He had dreamt of Harry that night, the sexy vet wearing nothing under that sparkling white coat of his. When Eggsy had entered Room II, the largest of the three white rooms, the ultrasonic room. First the vet had stood facing towards the window behind the large desk standing in the middle of the room. The young man blushed hard when he remembered what had followed.

   “Shit what kind of a bad porn fantasy was that?” He groaned into his hands when he came to the bit where the ultrasonic gel was used as lubrication. His mother popped her head in.

   “Eggsy, you awake?” The young man only hummed in reply, still deep in his shame pit. “Did I wake you?”

   “No, but I would highly appreciate it if you could let me stay in bed.” Michelle smiled broadly at her son.

   “Sure thing luv.” The woman disappeared again and Eggsy went to take care of his problem. If he imagined Harry fucking him during the process, then it was really not his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!
> 
> 2 more things:  
> I am still taking prompts (visit charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/follower-thank-you-thing for more info)  
> And if you and your (imaginary) pet want to be in this fic, just comment or send me an ask on tumblr!


	5. Depressing Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are days in the live of a vet that are simply terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Animal Death.  
> I am sorry for this, but it's relevant for both Eggsy's fear off dogs and the ongoing plot. I hope you won't come after me with pitchforks.

   “Roxy is ill today. She apologizes, but her cold has gotten worse.” Merlin said calmly as he sat on the woman’s regular spot. Nodding, Eggsy went into Room I and immediately spotted Mr Pickle sitting on the table. The terrier looked at the young man and sat up. Eggsy swallowed and walked around the dog, it’s head following every motion. Harry stood in the OP room and cleaned up.

   “Hello Eggsy.” He said and looked up to smile at the other. “How are you after the weekend?”

   “More rested and ready for another week.” The reply made the vet smile even more and Eggsy grinned back.

   “James and Julian are coming in today to get a picture of Percival’s lungs. Sadly Roxy is not there, so you’ll have to help me.”

   “Okay.” Eggsy felt uneasiness well up in his stomach.

   “Don’t worry too much, he is sleeping in the back and after you changed we’ll go right to it.”

   “I don’t know Harry, you seem to trust me an awful lot and I…”

   “Eggsy. I think you are capable of much more than mess up. You are patient and attentive. Your reactions and actions are those of a apprentice in his second year.” Eggsy swallowed and looked at the vet. Laying a hand on the youngers shoulder, Harry looked him into the eyes. “You have potential Eggsy. You only have to see it for yourself.”

   “If you say so.” Was the youngers reply.

   “No. I only say it, because you can’t see it. Because too many others have told you you have no potential. Trust in your abilities.” The vet gave Eggsy’s shoulder a soft squeeze. “Now go change.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Percival laid in a large box and slept soundly. The large dog was asleep so much less terrifying that waking, Eggsy even dared to reach out and pet it’s fur. The rough hairs pricked his hands, but he smiled nonetheless. He felt assured that nothing would happen. Harry entered with a large stretcherand set it down.

   “We have to get Percy on here to get him into the next room.” Eggsy nodded and took the other end. The two pulled the large, immobile dog on the stretcher and fastened the dog on it. Percival was heavy and Eggsy heaved a little when they hauled the dog one room across the hallway. When he was on the metal table, Harry took a tablet.

   “Well, I don’t know if you are familiar with X-Ray, but this…” He lifted the tablet. “…is where the picture is supposed to go. We can make on-desk picture and below-desk ones.” Harry pulled a small drawer open, revealing a system of clasps and differently coloured lines. “This is the thing we snap the pictures with.” He held up a thing that reminded Eggsy of a remote detonator. “And we have to wear these.”

   “Holy fuck.” Eggsy exclaimed when he saw the large, heavy looking blue aprons in the corner.

   “Go on. Put one on.” Harry prepared the table and fiddled with some settings. Eggsy lifted the apron from the hook and set it on his shoulders, feeling the slightly suffocating pressure pulling him down. He closed the claps when Harry reached around him to grab another one. Eggsy made a startled sound and stepped aside. Harry’s muscles played under the thin fabric of his shirt.

   “So…” Eggsy began and the vet looked at him.

   “You take the hind legs.” Eggsy moved around the table while Harry to the front paws. “And pull.” Shooting the vet a look the younger man frowned. “Don’t worry you won’t hurt him.” Eggsy pulled slightly. “Harder.” Harry ordered and the younger man complied. The vet took a picture and released the dog. Merlin knocked on the door.

   “Can I come in?”

   “Yes.” Harry replied and handed the man the tablet the second he entered. “You know better than I what to do with that.” Merlin nodded and walked off. “Okay, Percival will wake in about an hour. There are only a few patients until then. I want you to check on him every now and then.”

   “Okay.” Eggsy said. “Should I put some water in his box?”

   “No.” The vet took the stretcher and the young man grabbed the other side quickly. “We don’t know what the animals do when they are half-way out of the anaesthetic. They could lift their head and fall into the water bowl, drowning.” Eggsy’s head shot around.

   “That’s possible?” Harry nodded slowly. After the dog was back in his box, the two men went back to the X-Ray room and disposed their aprons. When they entered Room I, Merlin stood in front of a screen displaying the X-Ray picture. Harry stepped closer and hissed.

   “Bloody hell.” Eggsy was suddenly aware of the lines on Merlin’s forehead and Harry’s clenched yawn.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy bit his lower lip. James and Julian stood side by side, clutching each other’s hands and staring at the screen with wide eyes.

   “I am so sorry.” Harry said quietly and rubbed over James’s shoulder.

   “There is nothing you can do?” Julian asked. The defeated headshake from the vet was answer enough for the man. Eggsy looked over to Percival, the dog sitting by his companions side. Lung tumours and not only one. His entire lung was instead of pitch black, greyishly-white. Julian had tears running down his face and he hid in his husbands neck. James’s arms curled around him and held him tight. The light haired man rested his head on Julian’s hair and closed his eyes.

Eggsy noticed Harry’s clenching hands and the overly bright colour of his eyes and knew that this affected the vet more than he wanted to admit. The young man himself felt a deep knot in his stomach when he thought about what would happen next. Both Julian and James cried now silently and Eggsy felt like throwing up. Harry’s eyes darted over to him. The vet walked to him and stepped close.

   “If you want to, you can leave.” He said quietly, his breath ghosting over Eggsy’s cheek.

   “No…no thanks.” The young man swallowed. “I want to stay here.” He felt as if he was responsible for this. He had started to like the two men and he didn’t want to desert them now. His scar twitched, but he ignored it and went over to Percival and Lancelot. The greyhound looked at Eggsy and he averted his eyes to not anger the dog. Percival stretched his head and Eggsy reached out to pet his fur gently. Behind him, James and Julian untangled and James rubbed over his eyes.

   “Let’s get this over with.” He said with broken, choked voice. Harry nodded and went to the table.

   “Percival.” He called out. The dog stood up and jumped on the table. “Lay down.” The vet’s voice shook and he looked so sad and hurt, Eggsy felt even more pain in his chest. Harry knew this dog and he loved it, he knew the owners well. This must feel like betrayal to the man. Merlin came in with a small tray, a large syringe laying on it. Eggsy watched as Harry took the shaver and shaved off some of the hair on Percival’s front legs.

The vet took an infusion-needle and took the syringe. He looked up to James and Julian, both petting their dog. Lancelot had come to their side. Julian nodded, tears running over his cheeks once more. As Harry send the clear liquid through the needle, Eggsy stood by his side. The dog shifted, but soon his breathing became shallow and Julian’s hands buried deeper into the dog’s fur.

   “He is gone now.” Harry whispered. He looked up, tears dripping from under his glasses. Julian sobbed and leaned against James. Lancelot, who had until then been quiet, put his pawns on the table. As he nosed Percival, the dog became visibly more worried and confused. He barked and it cut the silence in the room like gunshot. When there was no reaction from Percival, Lancelot put his head back and howled. Eggsy flinched and Julian bit his lower lips as James went around to the dog, putting his arms around the collie.

   “Hush boy.” James said, his voice still sad and the man swallowed. “He’s gone my dear.” Lancelot trashed first, but then became quiet, way to quiet.

   “We’ll get him tomorrow.” James said and stood up. Harry looked at him and nodded. The vet reached out to Julian and took his elbow, giving it a squeeze. Julian looked up from his dead dog and into Harrys eyes. The man nodded before he took James’s hand. When the door closed, Harry collapsed. He sobbed loudly and this hurt Eggsy more than Julian’s tears or Lancelot’s howling.

   “Harry.” He said, voice dead. The vet pulled himself up from the table and looked at Eggsy.

   “I just hate my job sometimes.” He said with so much anger and sadness in his voice, it hurt Eggsy. He inhaled and held his arms out. Harry fell into his embrace and the vet sobbed into Eggsy’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!
> 
> I still take prompts (charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/follower-thank-you-thing) and the animal submissions!


	6. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more happy stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proudly announce our first visitor: Spatzi! I hope i got you right and you enjoy it! :D

After yesterday’s experience, Eggsy dreaded to go to work in the morning. But he knew he couldn’t live with himself if he stayed at home today. Roxy was still ill and Merlin seemed to like the spot at the reception. When Eggsy entered Room I, Harry stood at the table and rubbed his wrists.

   “Morning Eggsy.” The vet said. “Do you have a second?” Eggsy nodded. “About yesterday. If you want to, you can leave the room. There is no shame in it. Roxy used to do it too and I don’t want to put pressure on you.” Harry looked honest and sighed.

   “Listen Harry.” Eggsy shifted and brushed one hand through his hair, having abandoned the hat a while ago. “I wanted to stay here because it felt wrong to leave. I can cope with that, it’s just…just really difficult for me. Percival was the first dog I liked.” As if one cue, Mr Pickle strolled in. Eggsy usually didn’t see him, the dog having a small bed in Room III and only leaving when Harry called him. The vet looked at the young man with surprised eyes.

   “Eggsy.” He began. “I said that there was potential in you and here I see it once more. I have to thank you for yesterday’s support.” The vet smiled and patted Eggsy on the back. “Now go change.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

A woman entered behind Merlin, who carried a large box. Two large and slightly dangerous looking Rottweiler followed the dark-haired woman.

   “Hello.” She said with a bright smile and stretched her hands out. “I am Georgiana, but call me George. These are Remus and Romulus.” Harry shook her hand.

   “Nice to meet you.” The vet said smiling. “I am Doctor Hart and this is Eggsy.” The woman shot Eggsy a broad smile.

  “I am here because Salazar need a check-up.” Harry arched his eyebrows. “He’s in the box.” Eggsy opened the box and instantly jumped back. The large boa in there looked dead, but he wouldn’t take a risk. George giggled, but clapped her hand over her mouth. 

   “Sorry.” She mumbled. “But that reaction happens far too often.” She went to open the box and lift the snake out. Salazar moved lazily in her hands and soon the snake laid on the table. When the woman brazed her hands against the table, a tattoo became visible, just under her silver watch. _Spatzi_ was written in italic script on her skin.

   “So.” Harry said and took up the snakes head. “He’s been eating regularly?”

   “Yeah. I never had problems with that.” George pushed her hair back behind her ear. “Though he used to eat faster, but that can be age.” She shrugged. Salazar seemed to be annoyed by Harry examining him and wound slowly around the vets arm.

   “Ah, so this begins again.” Harry smiled down on the animal. “Eggsy, be a dear and hand me the stethoscope? Oh and put it in my ears if you are already there.” The young man complied. All the while, the woman had been watching and both shared a look. Eggsy wondered what nationality she was, her face and skin colour seemed to be mixed.

   “Well. I can’t say if there’s something unusual.” Salazar was already at Harry’s shoulder. “Eggsy, could you…” The man said helplessly and both George and Eggsy went to save the vet. If Eggsy’s finger tips brushed Harry’s shirt more often than necessary, then it was only the fever of the moment.

   “Come on, get in.” George hissed and nearly stuffed the boa back in and sighed in frustration as she struggled. Eggsy helped her and Harry closed the lid. George brushed over her shirt and sighed. “Okay. I need something against fleas for my boys and maybe an anthelmintic therapy for both.”

   “Can you recall when we did one the last time?” Harry asked as he dug in one of the drawers.

   “The therapy? Ugh…nine month ago…I guess?” George tapped her finger against her chin.

   “Then we don’t need to do one. I usually do them once a year, the dogs already get too much chemistry pumped into them and if we don’t suspect worms, then everything’s fine.” He set down two vials. “The usual ones. You know how to apply them?”

  “Sure. And two weeks no baths in lakes.” Harry nodded at that. The woman smiled. “That’s it then. Thanks.” She shook Eggsy’s and then Harry’s hand before she took the box with Salazar and whistled for her dogs.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy sat on the couch, when he heard some shuffling. Daisy slept on the couch next to him and he knew that Dean and his mum where in the pub. So the only possible creature that could make this noise was…poodle. Since over three month he hadn’t been in the same room along with the dog and he _dreaded_ it. When the German Shepard shoved his head out of the bedroom door, Eggsy had stood up, ready to fight.

Poodle growled and Eggsy grit his teeth. He thought of Harry, telling him about authority and how it affected dogs and he stood straighter. What would the vet do in his stead? Clenching his fists Eggsy took a deep breath, the dog coming closer and closer.

   “Poodle, Sit!” He bellowed. The dog growled deep in his throat and Eggsy felt ready to throw up. “I said sit.” Taking his last energy together he stepped forward and lifted his shoulder. “Sit.” He shouted and the dog stumbled backwards. With one last look over his shoulder, Poodle fucked off into the bedroom. Eggsy suddenly was cold and he felt tired. To his surprise his sister was still asleep. He let her be and turned off the telly. Then he stretched and sighed, looking around the flat. He saw himself in the small mirror next to the door.

His scarred arm looked terrible and he hid it out of shame behind his back. Fuck he hated Dean so much. Without taking a shower, he collapsed into bed, not even waking up when Dean came home drunkenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting
> 
> I still take prompts (charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/follower-thank-you-thing/)  
> And you can still submit your animal(s) into this fic!!


	7. Open Your Fucking Eyes

   “Mate, that’s sick.” Jamal shouted. He and Eggsy sat on Eggsy’s tiny bed and watched how Sam beat Eggsy up on the PS3.

   “That’s not fuckin’ fair!” Eggsy yelled only to get a rough shove from the woman on the floor.

   “Shut-up.” She said and won the ninth round against him.

   “That’s for whining about yer crush.” She said and threw the controller to Jamal. “Yer turn.” Picking up her beer, the woman sighed.

   “I don’t even know wha’ ye mean!” Eggsy huffed and watched as Jamal selected his character. “Like I only talked ‘bout ‘arry…like…”

   “An eterninty?” Jamal asked and laughed as his character punched Eggsy’s straight in the face.

   “Ye two don’ understand!” Eggsy growled and attacked Jamal’s character fiercely. “I jus’ have a tiny crush! And I can talk about him all I wan’!”

   “Yeah, but ye get on my freakin’ nerves.” Sam knocked her empty beer bottle against Eggsy’s knee. “I get sick o’ tha’.”

   “Ye as a girl…”

   “Oi, shut yer face!” The woman threw a sweets wrapper at Eggsy. “Come on, Jamal, get the loser on his knees!”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Roxy was back for Eggsy’s third week. She looked fit and rested.

   “Morning.” She said cheerfully when she saw the young man entering the room.

   “Hey. Back again?” Eggsy leaned on the counter.

   “Yes, my cold has turned into a light flu, but now I am good again. Harry even wanted me to stay at home for a few days so I’ll be completely fit again, but I feel great. Plus I was about to strangle my mother. She was fuzzing over me…” Roxy rolled her eyes.

   “Ah, mums.” Eggsy said with a broad smile and nodded. “I’ll go change then.” The woman nodded and Eggsy made his way to the back. The weather was slightly better than usual and his mood was lightened by the fact that his friends had been at his place yesterday and Dean was out with Poodle. Though that mood dropped when Eggsy saw Mr Pickle sitting in the middle of the corridor. He swallowed and inhaled deeply.

The dog wouldn’t do anything. He would just sit there and stare at him. Closing his eyes, Eggsy exhaled and then he just continued to walk, stepping around the small dog in his path without stopping. When he realized that he did it, he laughed shortly and changed with a bright smile on his face. He would get over his fear one day.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Harry was visibly frustrated. The blonde woman standing in Room I was flirting was flirting so obviously and terribly, the vet’s smile had become forced after the first few minutes. Eggsy remembered faintly that her dog was name Princess Tilde and she was…something with ‘C’. Charlotte maybe or Catherina.

   “Doctor Hart what do you think?” She asked, while Harry checked on the lab rat in his hands. Frowing the vet sat the poor, over bred creature back on the table.

   “Nothing to worry about, Catherina. She’s completely fine and healthy, I see no reason for this operation.”

   “But what if…” Catherina petted Tilde’s fur.

   “No.” Harry said, a little harsh. “She is fine. You can go and see another vet if you want to, but I say that the operation is not necessary.” The woman pouted and pushed he boobs up a little.

   “Well.” She began and picked up her dog. “I will do just that. Goodbye.” She sailed out of the room, ignoring Eggsy who opened the door for her.

   “Terrible woman, terrible dog.” Harry hissed when Eggsy had closed the door. “She always comes with theses nonsense requests.” The young man looked at his boss and shrugged. Merlin came in, Roxy on his heels.

   “There’s no one in the waiting room.” Roxy said. “So I though it might be great to have some bonding time.” The woman smiled broadly. Merlin frowned only a little and Harry smiled broadly.

   “Sounds great.” The vet laughed. He turned his head and called. “Mr Pickle!” Into the vague direction of his dog. The small creature immediately scrambled into the room, to Roxy’s delight. Mr Pickle was petted by the woman before he turned his attention towards Eggsy. Slowly, as if he was weary of the man, Mr Pickle made a few hesitant steps forward. Eggsy inhaled and knelt down. He stretched out one hand and watched the dog sniff on his fingers, before Mr Pickle hesitantly licked on them.

   “He seems to take a liking in you.” Harry said as the dig shoved his head into Eggsy’s hand. The young man laughed.

   “Yeah.” He said, feeling a little giddy as the dog leant against his leg. Looking up, he caught Harry’s eyes and the man smiled broadly. Eggsy blushed and looked back down on the dog. He stood when Mr Pickle went to his owner. Eggsy couldn’t help the broad smile on his face as he watched the man interact with the dog. What he didn’t notice was Roxy and Merlin exchange a look behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> I am still taking prompts (charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/follower-thank-you-thing/)  
> And of course you can still submit your (imaginary) pet(s).


	8. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dear readers, you spotted what i am aiming for: Roxy and Merlin plotting to get Harry and Eggsy together. But there are two other people that want to have a say in it.

   “Very well.” Harry stood up from his chair, jerking Eggsy to attention. Yesterday Mr Pickle and he had begun their friendship and now the dog was always in Room I when there were no patients. “DI King is in the waiting room.” Eggsy froze.

   “Okay.” He said hesitantly and rose.

   “Don’t worry, it’s not only because he want to check on you. He comes here regularly.” Harry assured Eggsy and smiled gently. Still the younger man felt uneasy as he went outside to call DI King inside. The man strode past him, nodding courtly. His dog limped and looked miserable.

   “Doctor Hart.” The policeman stood straight and pointed at the dog. “Arthur has stepped on glass shards.” The vet paled and waved Eggsy over.

“Arthur, on the table.” The dog put his front pawns on the table and Eggsy saw that it was bloodied and Harry lifted the dog’s hind legs up and shot DI King a look as he went to look at the pawn.

   “When did this happen?” He asked while Eggsy gathered the supplies to clean and wrap the pawn up.

   “Two hours ago.” Harry examined the wound and flinched.

   “Shaver.” Eggsy handed it over and watched as the vet cut away the long fur around the wound. Something formed a knot when he saw the cut, long and still oozing blood. “Arthur, lay down.” Harry inhaled and took a swab and sprayed a disinfect on it. He took the pawn and pressed it on the cut. Arthur flinched.

“Keep him still.” Harry ordered and Eggsy wound his arms around the dogs neck, feeling Arthur’s quick heartbeat and breathing. He swallowed when he felt the dog’s wet breath, but didn’t move an inch. He looked over Arthur’s head at Harry, who gave him a worried look. Eggsy nodded stiffly and the vet continued his work. When he was finished, Eggsy stepped back, stretching his back from the uncomfortable position he had been in for the last few minutes.

   “Well.” DI King began, but was cut short by Harry.

   “It is highly selfish of you to force the poor dog to walk with a paw like that. You should have gone directly to me or the clinic.” The hard look the vet gave the elderly man was sending shivers down Eggsy’s spine. And not only because of fear. “This was a serious injury and if you had come in later, I don’t know what kind of damage this had done to your dog.” The vet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Anyway.” He continued. “You came in time for me to stop the bleeding and dress the wound. You will come back every day until the end of the week for a daily change of the bandage. You can send someone else to do it, I know you are a busy man.” DI King nodded and looked over to Eggsy.

   “How are you doing Eggsy?” He asked and jerked the young man out of his musings.

   “Ah, pretty good. It’s nice to work here.”

   “Don’t get too accustomed.” The DI shot Eggsy a look. “It won’t be for long. Arthur.” The dog jumped off the table. “I will send someone over tomorrow with the dog. Goodbye Doctor Hart.” Then the man was out.

   “Dammit!” Harry hissed between his teeth. “This man is a plague for all human beings around him.” He walked over to Eggsy. “Don’t listen to the old man.” The vet said softly and put a hand on Eggsy’s back.

   “It’s okay Harry. I know that my first month is nearly over.” Shrugging the younger man looked to the floor. “I should not get too attached.”

   “Eggsy.” Harry said, his voice somewhat dropping a little. “I wanted to take a little more time, but…I want to offer you an apprenticeship. You are a good colleague and I think we all would benefit from this. Merlin and Roxy have taken quiet a liking in you.” Eggsy’s eyes shot up and he turned slightly to look the vet into the face.

   “You are simply offering me…” Harry nodded slowly.

   “There would be still three month to kill after you are officially out of your hands-on training, but I think we can manage.” The vet smiled, shyly even. Eggsy burst into laughter.

   “Do you even know how amazing this is?” He jumped forward and hugged Harry close to his chest. “This is literally the best day in my life.” For a few seconds, Harry was petrified, but then put his arms around Eggsy and laughed too.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Mum, I got goo’ news.” Eggsy said as he sat down for dinner with his mother and Daisy.

   “Really luv?” Michelle looked up from her plate over to Eggsy where he fed his little sister.

   “Yeah. Doctor Hart offered me an apprenticeship at the vet.” With wide eyes, Michelle sat her fork back on her plate and stared at her son. “Isn’t that amazing?” He asked, giddiness bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

   “Oh Eggsy.” His mother whispered. “This is amazin’. I ne’er expected that…” She stood up and walked over to her son’s seat, taking his head in her hands. Eggsy saw tears in her eyes and panicked for a second until she laughed. “This is amazin’.” Michelle laughed and pulled her son up into her arms and Daisy squealed in her high chair, wanting to participate in the hug.

   “I’m so glad mum.” Eggsy said as he felt his mother shake with happy tears against him. “I will get you outa here. Forever.” Michelle untangled from him.

   “No Eggsy. This is yer opportunity, don’ waste it on us.”

   “Ye two are all I got. An’ I will do whate’er it takes to make ye happy.” Michelle sobbed and buried her face in Eggsy’s shoulder and the young man held his crying mother as close as he could without hurting her.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When the door opened, Eggsy was still cleaning up the tablet. He turned and spotted two grinning men, holding a tiny bundle of dog.

   “James, Julian wonderful to see you so soon.” Harry said with a smile. Julian smiled while James full-on laughed.

   “We have new patient for you Harry. Let me introduce…Galahad.” It was a tiny, heartbreakingly cute English Coker Spaniel. It’s brown fur reminded Eggsy of Harry’s hair and it’s deep eyes were too much like Harry’s.

   “Jesus.” Harry laughed and took the tiny dog. “You were quick with your decision.” Lancelot was wagging his tail fiercly and Eggsy felt his heart lighten at the scenery. The two men were smiling broadly and proudly, having once more a ‘complete family’.

   “He’s nine weeks old, chipped and gotten the most important vaccinations. Plus he got anthelmintic therapy three or four times.” Julian said and brushed over the baby dog’s head.

   “Eggsy, can you take him for a second?” The vet handed the tiny dog over to Eggsy who smiled down on him. It’s dark brown nose immediately went up to sniff on the young man’s chin and was soon followed by a wet tongue. Laughing, Eggsy tried to pull his head back, but was unable to escape the puppy.

   “Ah yes. He finds friends easily.” James said and the men laughed. The puppy smelled different from a grown dog, much more…well baby-like.

   “Put Galahad on the table, would you?” Harry asked and hung the stethoscope around his neck. Eggsy and Harry shared a look over the table and it would have gone unnoticed by James and Julian, but because in their new baby was involved in the transaction, they immediately noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!
> 
> And i hope you all like Galahad!   
> Still taking prompts and animal-submissions!


	9. Gossiping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all waited for: Merlin, Roxy, James and Julian talking about our dear idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late, i was in London meeting my beta for the first time and then i went to Alton Towers with some friends and i am pretty much invested in my life. But tonight got my shit together and continued with this fic. I hope you like it.

Roxy sat in her tiny apartment near the river when her phone rang.

   _“Hey Roxy, it’s me James. I wanted to ask if I and Julian can hop over for a quick talk and cuppa?”_

   “That is a very unusual request, but later tonight Merlin wanted to come over and if you bring some fingerfood, we can do improvised dinner for all of us.” The woman stretched and looked at the time.

 _“We’ll be there around…seven?”_ The man on the phone seemed to listen to Julian. _“Or is half past better for you?”_

   “Make it seven. And bring your dogs.”

   _“As you wish your highness.”_ James laughed. _“Until then”_

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “Is this some kind of War Council?” Merlin asked dryly as he entered Roxy’s flat.

   “I guess.” The woman replied and James came over.

   “Hello Merlin!” He hugged the Scotsman hard. All the while, Merlin’s face was frozen in a slightly annoyed expression.

   “James, stop being such a child.” Julian stood in the doorway to Roxy’s kitchen-dining room.” When James untangled from Merlin in order to cling to his husband, he left the smell of alcohol behind. Only faintly, but still present.

   “Good evening.” Merlin greeted Julian, who nodded courtly, ignoring his husband hanging from his arm completely.

   “We were still eating, if you want to joing us.” Roxy said as she hung Merlin’s coat into a small room.

   “Thank you, but I already ate.” Still Merlin followed the woman. Galahad and Lancelot laid in the corner, sleeping tightly and Roxy’s cat Amelia was rolled up on top of Lancelot’s back. Merlin smiled to himself as he sat down and James poured him a glass of white wine.

   “So. What is the matter with the two of you?” He asked Julian, because he seemed to be the more sober of the two.

   “Well, we witnessed a scene yesterday at the vet…that left us wondering.” Julian sat down and pulled his husband upright. “Harry and Eggsy were very…let’s say focused on each other.”

   “They made heart eyes you mean.” Roxy said bluntly and put a plate down in front of Merlin. He didn’t even protest.

   “Yes. And I thought James and me were bad when we were engaged.”

   “In combat.” James said and laughed.

 

<http://twinkle-twinkle-little-fuck.tumblr.com/post/125393613795/person-a-of-your-otp-were-engaged-person-b-of>

 

   “Yes.” Julian looked strained. “No more wine for you my dear.” Ignoring the whines coming from the man, Julian looked at Merlin. “I think the two of you already noticed.”

   “I noticed the first time they met.” Roxy said and picked up her glass. It was already stained with red lipstick. “I mean if Harry gets all touchy there has to be something about that person.”

   “You must know that Eggsy is terrified of dogs. He is at the moment overcoming his immense fear, but Mr Pickle shocked the hell out of him on his first day." James set his glass down and looked at Merlin. 

   "Are you saying that Eggsy took up a hands-on-training at a vet despite his fear of dogs." Roxy and Merlin exchanged a quick glance.

   "Well..." Roxy scratched the back of her head "Thing is, Eggsy does this instead of going into prison. He hijacked a car and DI King send him to us." Biting her lower lip the woman watched how the men took it in. James leaned back and frowned while Julian arched his eyebrow. 

   "I always knew that DI King was a sadist." James said and snorted in anger. "What on earth is he thinking?" Roxy, surprised by the man's reaction, was silent. 

   "He wants to punish Eggsy in the worts way possible. And that is facing him with the thing he fears most, forcing him to be surrounded by that thing all day long." Julian inhaled deeply. "That's not physical punishment as jail would be, that psychological and it's meaner than I would have expected from an expert such as DI King." 

   "I agree with you Julian." Merlin said calmly. "But the thing is still that Eggsy and Harry are pinning miserably and I cannot bear to be around them for any longer without hitting their heads against each other, hoping it will knock some sense into their brains." Grimly glaring into the distance, Merlin picked up his glass. 

   "But how to we get them that far?" Roxy said lightly. "I mean it's not like they are already spending nearly 24/7 around each other." 

   "And in one room." James added. 

   "Also Mr Pickle has taken a liking in Eggsy, so he constantly is around the two whenever there are no patients." Merlin tilted his head sideways. 

   "Eggsy needs a dog of his own." The dark-haired man mused and nodded slowly. "Seeing how a dog, so his fear, grow up slowly may take away most of the, let's say scary, appearance of a grown dog. I heard from someone that they bought a puppy because their son was terrified of dogs and seeing the dog grow up helped the boy immensely." 

   "But Eggsy has neither the money to get a dog nor to take care of it. Also his stepdad has a dog himself and Eggsy say 'it likes to gnaw on him'." Roxy say, her voice getting bitter at the end. "That thing will tear the puppy apart." 

   "Yes. Also Eggsy's stepfather doestn seem like the man to like another dog in the house." The bald man sighed and closed his eyes. 

   "I understand that Eggsy comes from a...poorer family." Julian said, trying his best to be sensible. 

   "Yes. I think so." Whispering, the woman looked away. "He rarely talks but if, then only about his little sister. He loves her so much it hurts." 

   "Ah, I want to help him." James said and rubbed his hand over his face. "He is a sweet boy and I have to say it hurts to hear such things." 

   "We have gotten off topic again." Merlin said. 

   "Ah, trust the chemical to be a heartless creature!" Roxy shouted and threw a breadstick at him. "But he's right." 

   "We should call in ill." 

   "Merlin!" Julian said angrily. "I thought better of you. Two people can't run the buisness alone!" 

   "I was joking." The other man shot back. "You don't understand fun." He scowled and crossed his arms.

   "I have an idea. There are several patients for tomorrow booked for a X-Ray and the room in the back's pretty small..." Roxy grinned and Merlin joined her smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!
> 
> You can still send me prompt and still submit you and your animal for this fic.


	10. A Plan Fails...Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, i was tied up with packing, crying over leaving my new friends behind and wasting time on the airport while my computer wonderfully malfunctioned. I don't know why and how, but it does, so i think i should let it get checked tomorrow.
> 
> I shamelessly inserted my mutual combefarie and me in this chapter. We meet a week ago (it feels like ages) in London...for the first time. It was really exciting!!

Eggsy tucked his hands into his pockets and marched over Trafalgar Square. The weather was sunny unlike his mood. Dean had come home dead drunk and Eggsy had been unable to sleep as the man shouted at the telly. Michelle had desperatly tried to make him shut up, claiming that Daisy wouldn't be able to sleep, but the woman wasn't even able to finish her nicely formed speech, he had thrown a beer bottle at her, barely missing her. 

Sighing, the young man rolled his shoulders. He started now his second month at Kingsman and he was happy with the way it progressed. Harry had already gotten all the paperwork through and Eggsy was giddy with excitement about his future. For the first time in his life he felt as if he had a chance. When he looked up he saw two girl, one very tall with long blonde hair and the other with short brownish hair and dark glasses scream and hug, stumbling over each others feet. 

He grinned to himself as he passed the two girls. Whatever was going on between them, they were excited and happy. Trying to get himself together, he finally headed to Kingsman vet. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

The woman grinned as she maneuvered a large woven box through the door. 

   "Morning Miss Anderson." 

   "Morning Doc." She put down her basket and shook his hand. "I have good news." Harry nodded and smiled. "The little one is healthy and happy and i am even happier." Harry motioned Eggsy to open the basket and the young man nearly cooed when he caught sight of the cat. 

   "Hello Miss Marple." Harry said softly as he lifted the tiny kitten out of the basket. The soft miau he got in reply and the fluffy paw he received to his chest instantly melted Eggsy. 

   "She's such an angel." Miss Anderson beamed. "I just hope all the time..." She became a little sober. 

   "I can't tell you." Harry said with a sigh, his expression getting a bit sad. 

   "I don't expect you to. It's just so sad thinking she only has about a year or two maximum." Sighing Miss Anderson rubbed the cat's head gently. "Well. One step at a time." Harry nodded in agreement and continued checking the cat. After Miss Anderson had left Harry looked at Eggsy with this calm, slightly sad expression he had had the day after Percival had been put to sleep. 

   "Miss Marple has a heart condition. It's common with Maine Coon cats." 

   "A heart condition?" Eggsy asked and stared at Harry. 

   "Yes. It is due to overbreeding and inbreeding that this has happned. It's an autosomal dominant trait. That means it has nothing to do with gender, it affect both. Dominant means that it sominates over the 'good gene'.  The ones that are not affected have a genotype aa. Those with Aa are onyl affect in high age. WE can help them with medicin sometimes. Miss Marple has AA, meaning she has a live expectancy of one or two years." Eggsy stared at Harry with wide eyes. 

   "How does that happen?" 

   "Either through foolish preeding or what Miss Marples breeder does...living with the risk." Harr's pained expression was hard to look at for Eggsy. 

   "She just breeds?" 

   "Yes. The kitten with HCM are usually left with the breeder, but Miss Anderson is a very animal-loving person and took the small one in."  

   "Can't you do something against tha' breeder?" Eggs was getting angry about this person. 

   "Eggsy, i would love to. Many breeders are checking their cats before breeding that such things won't happen. But not every one of them." The vet shrugged. "It is hard for me to see such things, but it's in the hands of the breeders and there are no such rules as in dog breeding for example. If you want, for instance breed Labradors, you need a certificate of their character. If that certifacte is not given, you can't breed." 

   "And what is that kind of a certificate?" 

   "This certificate assures the buyer or breeder that this dog has the character accoring to the race profile. Meaning a friendly, kid loving dog." Harry sat down and put his fingertips against each other. Nodding slowly, Eggsy leaned against the table, when Roxy popped her head in. 

   "X-Ray of Jason's hip. Mister Loren is in the waiting room." Smiling, the woman vanished again and Harry rose. 

   "We can talk later again if you have more questions, okay?" Eggsy grinned at him and turned to greet the patient. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Harry leaned back, holding the remote control in his hands. 

   "Keep still Eggsy." He pushed the button and the machine clicked loudly. Instantly the vet let go of the dog's hind legs. "Watch him Eggsy." The young man nodded and put his arms around the small dog on the table. It was the third dog, not counting the two cats and the rabbit, they X-rayed today and Eggsy was wondering how many more there were. Harry came out of the printer room.

   "Is it good?" The vet nodded and showed Eggsy. While the vet explained what was to be seen on the picture, the young man only payed half his attention on what he said, more on how freaking close they were. Roxy knocked and after Harry called her in, she stepped into the cabinet that was the X-Ray room. 

   "Can i take him to the front?" She asked and picked up the dog. 

   "Sure." Harry laid the picture aside and hung his apron on the hanger when she left, the door shutting behind her. Eggsy stepped towards the small corner, expecting the vet to step aside, but Harry didn't move, instead opening Eggsy's apron and taking it off his shoulders. The young man was petrified and watched the man hang the monstrosity away. So close. Harry turned around and looked him in the eye. 

 

More about the [Maine Coon HCM disease ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maine_Coon#Health)

The Maine Coon looks like [this](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/126849170029/a-maine-coon-cat-called-esmeralda-from-my-hands-on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting. 
> 
> Yes i am mean and i know it. But i let you decide, do you rather want some more action or more slow burn? Anyway is fine with me, i just can't decide...


	11. Torturing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my readers, because i a mean (two have already noticed that, clever guys). Yes i enjoy slow burn af. It's something my lonely virgin heart likes and needs, but never gets. Well. Maybe someday.  
> Anyway, i thank all of you for the many many kudos and comments over the time. I usually do 50-Kudos-specials etc, but this fic has evolved so fast, i couldnt do it without harming the timeline. So take this (and the last two chapters) as a sort of thank you to you all. You are amazing!

Harry smiled at Eggsy softly, still awfully close. The younger man's breathing sped up. 

   "Do you want to come to lunch with me?" The vet asked. Eggs blinked one or two times before answering.

   "Sure why not." He usually went to the Greggs a few minutes away and ate on one of the small benches in the park nearby, but he figured he could go with his boss.  

   "Wonderful, I know a lovely cafe down the road." The two still hadn't moved from their position and Eggsy now even felt the warmth radiating off Harry's body. The vet patted Eggsy on the shoulder and in a trance, the younger man turned and went to change back into his normal clothes. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Roxy frowned at Merlin. 

   "That didn't go as planned." She said disappointed. 

   "What did you expect? That they start snogging in the X-Ray room? We're talking about Harry here. He is a gentleman and would rather die than do that." Merlin mumbled back as he cleaned his lab. 

   "I am just annoyed by the two of them that they still dance around each other." The woman rolled her eyes. "How long do you think until one of the snaps?" Laughing dryly, Merlin sat the towel aside and looked at Roxy. 

   "If Eggsy starts working here, I trust not more than three month until Harry bends him over the table and fucks him." 

   "Haven't you just said that Harry is a gentleman." Roxy said and arched her eyebrow. 

   "Well, he looses his temper too... And Eggsy is, let's say very hot." 

    "You mean he wears his jeans like fucking James Dean?" The woman shot back and Merlin burst out laughing. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

Eggsy felt slightly uncomfortable when he sat down with Harry. The sun was shining and it was around the temperature when every girl in Eggsy's block started wearing crop-tops. Harry looked delectable in his suit and Eggsy felt slightly out of place with his jeans and baggy shirt. 

   "I hope we make you feel at home Eggsy." Harry said with a smile. The waitress, a dark skinned woman with deep lilac hair walked over. 

   "Harry." She said with a smile. "The usual?" The vet nodded. "Oh and you got a date." She grinned at Eggsy with a broad smile. 

   "Eh." Eggs went bright red and Harry was visibly flustered. 

   "Andrea!" 

   "Whoops." She giggled and batted her lashes at the two men. "You forgive me, do you." 

   "Yes. Maybe. If you give us some of your wonderful cake..." Harry arched his eyebrow with a mean grin. 

   "Well i can arrange something." Andrea said and directed her attention back on Eggsy. "What do you want?" She threw her hair back.

   "The Cesar Salad with an Organina please." The woman nodded and walked back inside. 

   "She is a very extroverted person. Actress and when it's going bad she works here. Or rather she works here all the time because her boyfriend owns the place." Harry leaned back and opened his suit jacket. Eggsy tried not to stare at the muscles visible through the thin shirt. In sunlight it was far more see through than in the stark light in the vet. 

   "Ah." Eggsy said, still feelin uncomfortable. Andrea came out again with their drinks, a glass of mint tea for Harry. 

   "Thank you Andrea." The vet said with a smile. The woman nodded and walked away. "I hope you are not uncomfortable?." 

   "No, i was just surprised, that's all." Eggs took a sip of his drink and flashed a small smile over to Harry. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

When Harry and Eggsy ha finished eating, the older man turned more serious. 

   "Eggsy I wanted to ask you about your family." Eggsy froze. 

   "Sorry, but could be discuss this some place else." Harry's face became soft and he nodded. He pulled a card out of his suit jacket. 

   "Come to my place at eight tonight okay?" Eggsy took the business card and nodded slowly. 

   "Okay." He looked up and into Harry's deep brown eyes. "I'll come." The smile Eggsy was blessed with nearly made him snog the living daylight out of Harry. But only nearly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwhahahahahahahaha  
> I AM MEAN AND I FUCKING LOVE IT!!!!!! *clears throat*  
> Yes, that's the thing. There will be dinner at Harry's place...and maybe a special dessert....who knows...I DO mwhaaahahahahahahha.   
> I love you
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting my lovely cute readers. (Honestly this chapter can only be blamed at the unusual amount of sharp cleaning stuff i handled today.)


	12. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY  
> I wanted to post this chapter days ago, but i had no time, because i went motorbiking with my day (and had an accident how very unsuprising) and today i went shopping for my new flat and just a lot of other stuff.   
> This chapter is mean and nice. You will know in the end XD

Eggsy stared at the house. It was posh, but didn't rub it into your face. In fact it was a really nice townhouse, like the others in the area. What made it so fascinating was that Harry lived in there and through the living room window he could see warm light and a undefined shadow move about. He inhaled and rang. Dog barking echoed through the house and despite himself, the young man smiled. 

   "Ah, Eggsy." Harry said with a bright smile and welcomed him inside. Mr Pickle stopped barking when he sniffed Eggsy's leg and then walked off into the house.

   "Nice house you got here." Eggsy said while looking around. The calm nature of the vet was displayed in his interior design. Muted colors, heavy wood furniture and hardwood floors. 

   "Thank you, i inherited from my parents." Harry smiled. "They now live in Puerto Rico, living off their pension." The vet pointed towards the living room. 

   "So you are living here alone?" Eggsy had actually expected Harry to have a finance or a wife. 

   "To the grief of my mother i haven't 'settled down' yet. Whatever she defines under 'settling down'." Harry laughed lightly and walked down the corridor. The young man followed his boss into a large, modern kitchen. It smelled great and Eggsy smiled when he saw Harry put on an apron to keep his crisp white shirt from getting dirty. 

   "You cook often?" Eggsy asked as he leaned against the counter. 

   "Oh yes. I love it. My father was a great chef, but i never thought about becoming one myself. It's far too stressful and my father was also pretty happy that i didn't chose his profession." Harry started checking the pots as he talked, glasses getting a little foggy. Content, Eggsy watched the man move around. "My younger sister eventually took over the Gentleman." 

   "Posh names with -man in the end are popular in your family?" Eggs joked when Mr Pickle walked into the kitchen slowly. 

   "Actually, the restaurant is my grandfathers. I took Kingsman from my predecessor, an old man who named it like that for unknown reasons. I have never asked him to be honest. Merlin might know it." Harry shrugged and smiled then. "I think the first course is quite ready." While he prepared, Eggsy felt shame and embarrassment. It was the first time in a very long while he ate something posh like that. He had been to a posh restaurant with one of his mums boyfriends and could remember most of what she had told him. 

   "Should i help?" Eggsy asked, but Harry only waved him off. 

   "You are my guest Eggsy and i would be a terrible host if i made you help me." The vet smiled disarmingly and Eggsy flushed red. Harry was less guarded now. At work he was all strict and in control, while here he was more like an equal to Eggsy. 

    "Okay." Eggsy lifted his hands in defeat and grinned. When both had sat down and Harry had poured Eggsy some wine the two began to eat. Their conversation flowed easily and Eggsy felt so warm and fuzzy all the time, that just looking at Harry meant another burst of happiness flowing through his body. He sobered when Harry went to get the main course and Eggsy looked around a bit. 

The heavy furniture in the dining room was tasteful and so very Harry, Eggsy needed to suppress a laugh. On a sideboard there were many liquor bottle, most looking as if they had cost more than an average meal in the Unwin household. Yet again Eggsy had not expected Harry to be any different than a slut for good alcohol. Though he had thought him more of a wine drinker. A large grandfathersclock drew his attention, the dark wood shining in the soft candle light. The gentle tick and the artfully made pointers were too beautiful to look at. Then Harry returned and set down a plate with duck, mashe potatoes and brussel sprouts. 

   "I wasnt 100 percent sure what you liked..." Harry said apologetically and smiled shyly. 

   "Oh no, that totally fine!" Eggsy assured the older man. He stayed silent about the fact that he loved brussel sprouts but in Dean's presence it was not allowed to eat vegetables unless they were either potatoes or drenched in fat. As Eggsy tucked in he enjoyed the buttery taste of the brussel sprouts with the dry meat of the duck. The vet smiled whenever he looked over to Eggsy, seeing the young man smile and enjoy himself immensely. 

   "Let's just put the stuff into the kitchen, i will clean up tomorrow." Harry said and Eggsy was surprised. He had taken Harry as a man who liked his surroundings clean and perfect. "Come on, i will show you the living room." Letting himself be lead away, Eggsy enjoyed the view on Harry's behind. Without the long suit jacket or the white coat he wore at work, there was nothing blocking Eggsy's view on Harry's marvelous behind. When the man turned, Eggsy jerked his head up and flushed red. 

   "Holy fuck." He said, noticing the large room with it's heavy red curtains and elegant sofas and seats threw across the room. 

   "Not the usual answer, but i am still flattered." Harry said with a bright smile and pointed to the sofa. "Have a seat Eggsy. Do you want a drink?" The young man, having just sat down, looked at Harry startled. 

   "Uh, i have no idea what..." 

   "Then i will make a Martini." Harry said with a sure voice and began mixing. Weirdly the entire atmosphere was domestic and had a calmness to it, it made Eggsy relax. When the older man handed over the glass, he gladly took it and sipped. It tasted marvelous. 

   "Well..." Eggsy said whilst the vet settled down on his opposite, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the armrests. 

   "You don't have to talk about it Eggsy. If you feel pressured, then i fully understand it." 

   "No Harry." The young man took a deep breath. "I want to tell you. At least someone should know." He put the half-full glass down. "Me dad's was a marine. When he was stationed in Irak, he and some of his mates were in a tight situation. Their captive had a hand grenade and they noticed too late. And my dad jumped on the grenade to protect his friends. Needless to say he died. We've never seen anyone apart from one army dude telling us how sorry he was. No money, no support. 

"Mum was...broken. She fell into a depression. Right then Dean came around. He was shit-nice, I should have noticed something. My mum wasn't ready back then and for a while he was simply there. Then money started to disappear. No idea where and how. Later i realized it had been Dean. And of course, he came and lend us money. OF course, my mum was grateful and stuff. But then he wanted the money back. So my mum started to pay him with favours..." Eggsy frowned at that point. 

   "I guess what happened from then on." Harry said softly. He looked so gentle and beautiful in that light, it made Eggsy's heart ache. But more did his heart ache, because Harry  _cared_. This man, who knew him a bit more than a month  _cared_ about him. 

   "Yeah. When he then eventually married her and she got Daisy, everything had gone to the dogs. He started beating the both of us and took pleasure in hunting me. Poodle was always at home, even if Dean was out, so i stopped feeling save. I started to stay at friend's places. That's the reason i got into trouble. I was pissed and needed to relief that somehow." Shrugging the young man looked away. 

   "Eggsy." Harry's soft voice was like a siren call, turning Eggsy's head without his doing. "I know this sounds inappropriate, but i want to help you, at least somehow. I know many influential people from university and through my work. If you want to, there is a solution." Now there were tears in Eggsy's eyes.  

   "Yeh don' have to do this." He said as he felt his cheeks get wet. 

   "I don't have to, but i want to." Harry said calmly. Then the vet opened his arms and Eggsy fell into them with a sob. The warmth eloping him was nearly as hard to endure as the smell. Harry's muscles were just as hard as Eggsy had imagined them. He curled up in his lap and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. The large hands of the older man rubbed over his shoulders and Eggsy relaxed into the touch. Harry's breath was near his ear and when Eggsy's shifted, he noticed that his legs somehow hung over the armrest of the chair and his ass was right in Harry's lap. He tore himself away, face red. 

He was faced with a Harry he had never seen. There was an expression on his face that made his throat tight and his face even redder. He stared into Harry's eyes and without his doing, his lips parted. Harry was so fucking close. Then the older man's pupils suddenly enlarged and his gaze became hungry. There was a hand on the back of Eggsy's head and breath on his face. His eyelid lowered themselves and he only saw the lower half of Harry's face. Then the world moved in slow motion as Harry's mouth moved down. Then next moment Eggsy knew he was in heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins*  
> I love you. Next time there's smut. Very. Slow. Smut. Like really slow and really loving and aaah i am so looking forward to it. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> I am still taking animal submissions.


	13. The dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamless Smut and Daddy Kink.   
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, no update in such a long time (hah, what will i tell my By My Blood readers???), but i was damn busy with work (up to 10 hours a day) and a week full of meeting exiting new people, who do the same thing as i do and developing yet another crush on a guy i won't ever ever get (more on my tumblr: charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/about-me)   
> Yeah. I hope i made up with this. If you are not into Smut or Daddy Kink (unlike me hehehehehehe) it would be best not to read this chapter. It's just smut. No valid plot stuff.   
> Oh and thank sofieandmuta for 'forcing' me to write some new stuff, because her encouragement (and flattery) has made me write this chapter (not the content though, that's 100% my kinky and dirty brain).

How long Eggsy stayed in heaven was hard to determine. He simply floated in the pleasurable sensations tingling through his body. Harry kissed with such expertise, it robbed the young man of everything. The strong, broad hands secured him against a warm and strong chest and Harry’s soft, slicked back hair was oh so soft as he gently buried one hand in it. When the older then pulled away, he mewled softly and looked at Harry with puppy eyes.

   “Eggsy, I think it’s time to go.” Harry said calmly. Eggsy’s face drowned of all colour and he opened his mouth without saying anything. The feeling of sadness and shame washed over him like a wave, drowning him. But Harry pecked a kiss on the other’s forehead, not noticing his utter distress. A startled noise left Eggsy’s throat when Harry picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

   “What are you doing?”

   “I carry you upstairs. Snogging on a sofa is for teens.” Eggsy hung over Harry’s shoulder like a wet rag and stared at the man’s ass as he walked up the narrow stairs.

   “Couldn’t you have just told me to stand up and walk upstairs?” Eggsy asked.

   “No.” Was the short, but not rude answer. How Harry laced this once word with such a sneaky tone was a mystery to Eggsy, but his musings were interrupted when he fell with his back on a soft mattress, all air getting knocked out of his lungs in the process. But not because of the impact. It’s because Harry loomed over him like a predator and Eggsy nearly bit his tongue in excitement.

Harry didn’t smile, his expression was focused and intense. His dilated pupils were focused on Eggsy’s eyes. Inhaling deeply, the older dove down and kissed Eggsy hard on the mouth, driving him deeper into the decorative cushions on the bed. Both hands braced against the headboard, Harry snogged the hell out of the younger.

Eggsy arched up into the man’s body above him, seeking more contact. As Harry’s tongue slipped between Eggsy’s kiss bruised lips, the younger shamelessly moans, a sound though muffled still loud in the silent bedroom. His hands shot up to cling to the vet’s shoulder, fingers digging into his muscles.

   “Eggsy.” Harry moaned as he pulled back. The older looked debauched, his hair a mess, lips red and pupils dilated.

   “Fuckin’ hell, just undress me already!” Chuckling, Harry sat back.   
   “You are a real sweet talker Eggsy are you?” The other grinned, despite being out of breath and having a slightly painful erection. “You can do that yourself.”

   “Harry, you old lazy bugger!” Eggsy whined and tried to reach for the man, but the vet was already out of his reach. Standing by the window, Harry pulled the drapes. Then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the man slide it off.

   “This is no strip tease Eggsy. I mean business.” The stern voice made Eggsy moan shamelessly and he nearly ripped his clothes off his body. He waited naked on top of the bed as he watched Harry finish undressing and hanging his stuff over a chair. Then Harry strode towards Eggsy and the younger nearly died when he looked into the dark eyes of his boss.

Harry loomed over Eggsy as he climbed on to the bed, his face serious and concentrated until the other pulled him down by his chin, snogging the living daylight out of him. With ferocity, the older pushed Eggsy into the cushions, holding his slim wrists up with one of his hands, bracing the other next to Eggsy’s shoulder. Without protesting, the younger man let Harry invade his mouth with his tongue and melted into the pillows. He was unable to make a sound when Harry pulled away, so overwhelmed with emotions and sensation he was.

   “This is going to be a bit cold.” Harry said as he opened the bottle of lube and squeezed. Gently, a hand pushed Eggsy’s leg apart as the other went straight to his ass. As he gently massaged his finger into the younger man’s body, he kissed with acing sweetness, a total contrast to his earlier ministrations.

   “Jesus, Harry.” Eggsy whispered when he could breath the next time. “Why are ye so gentle wit’ me?” Nosing Eggsy’s neck, the older laughed lightly.

   “Because I love being gentle.” He said and kissed Eggsy’s shoulder. Continuing to kiss the other, he opened Eggsy up more and more.

   “Harry.” Eggsy whined and trashed on the bed as the older brushed against Eggsy’s sweet spot. Leaning down further, Harry buried his face in the other’s shoulder.

   “Eggsy, you drive me mad.” He whispered with a kiss on the heated skin there and Eggsy whimpered. Without much further ado Harry rolled on a condom and positioned himself, assuring with a look that Eggsy was ready. As he slipped in slowly, the vet threw his head back and growled low in his chest. Arching up from the mattress, Eggsy fisted the duvet and hissed with pleasure. Fully seated, the older looked down on his partner with a slow smile.

   “You put every porn star to shame.” Eggsy chuckled dryly, though sweat ran over his whole body.

   “And you every sugar daddy.” Sneering playfully at the cheeky remark, Harry leaned over Eggsy.

   “Only if you want me to.” The harsh inhaled of air right by his face made Harry grin. He drew circles on Eggsy’s side. “Do you?”

   “Yes daddy.” Whimpered Eggsy and wound his arms around Harry’s shoulders. With a smile the older began to move deeper into Eggsy, more grinding than pounding. But the younger immediately wound his legs around Harry’s hips and panted loudly. The slow movement against Eggsy’s cock, which was trapped between both men’s bellies, were purest torture.

   “Do you enjoy yourself?” Harry asked huskily and licked Eggsy’s earlobe.

   “Yes daddy.” Eggsy replied and arched up, pressing himself even closer. He was cock drunk and he knew it. The whole fantasy was turning his brain to mush and Harry was aware of that.

   “What do you want your daddy to do?” When Harry spoke his self-given nickname, Eggsy whimpered pathetically.

   “Fuck me until I can’t walk.” As an after thought he added. “Please daddy?” His sweet, soft voice made Harry lose his mind. The whole bed creaked with the ferocity of the man’s trusts and the pillows flew through the room. Eggsy keened, high and long until he had no air left in his lungs. The older growled with every trust, the image of the trashing, whimpering and panting Eggsy burning into his mind. Eggsy came first and arched up from the bed.

   “Harry.” He whined loudly, hands fisting the cover. Completely relying on his animal instincts, the older continued to pound into Eggsy until he came so hard his vision went white.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When Eggsy woke, he was warm and so fully sated, he felt like floating. The room was white as far as he could tell.

   “Eggsy.” A soft voice cooed. “Wake up.” The younger peeled himself out of the blanket and stretched lazily. The voice was clearly not his mums and no other person would wake him this softly.

   “Hzzzsss.” He mumbled and blinked repeatedly. Harry’s face floated in front of him and he jerked awake. And grunted in pain.

   “Eggsy. Are you hurt?” Harry reached over and touched the younger’s face gently.

   “You didn’t get that idea after I asked you yesterday to fuck me until I couldn’t stand anymore, _daddy_?” Eggsy said with only slight venom and watched the older flush a little at the mention of his new nickname.

   “I’m sorry, I acted highly unprofessional.”

   “Shut yer face.” Eggsy said bluntly. “I wouldn’t have told you to fuck me roughly if I didn’t want to.” But the older still looked flustered, so Eggsy snogged him in bed. And there was maybe a blowjob somewhere in between this and a proper breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	14. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuteness, a little angst-violence-thingy and some more angst and also fluff  
> Plus a sad ending
> 
> Damn this is a rollercoaster ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having my flow back. There are aproximatly four or five more chapters (and it will only be mildly angsty in the next one) so this is slowly going to an end. Yeah, i have lot's of stuff to do at work and there are lots of other things i am working on (such as a Dramione fic, a NapKin-thing and some original works of mine) so yeah, sorry if you expected more.

   “Do you hear me?”

   “Yes, loudly and clearly.”

   “Then come a little close to the phone, what I am going to tell you will blow your mind.”

   “Okay…”

   “ **Eggsy and Harry fucked**!” Roxy screamed into the phone and James on the other side swore and nearly dropped his mobile.

   “That’s nice Roxy, but did you have to…Oh I see what you did there you cheeky brat.” Roxy giggled softly. “But that’s very good news. How do you know?”

   “Duh. The way they fucking act. And they came in together, both late and with these expressions…shit man this is getting far too homoerotic for me.”

   “You managed Julian and me, little sister.” James shifted on the couch.

   “You were different, less…obnoxious about it. And the two of the are just so blind. I be they think they are subtle about it.” Roxy sprawled over the reception, the phone lying on her left cheek. “Why are they so dump?”

   “Darling, this is totally normal.” James said calmly and looked up to where Julian had entered the room. “I am still madly in love with Julian.”

   “Is that ‘flatterer’ I hear in the back. Is Julian here?” Sitting up again, the woman brushed her hair back. “Give the phone to him.”

   “Yes…”Julian handed the phone over and winked at his husband.

   “Hello Rox…”

   “Harry and Eggsy are a thing and they fucked.” The woman said in a dead pan voice.

   “I knew Harry’s iron control would snap at some point.” Shrugging Julian walked around the large living room, stepping over Lancelot in the process. “I hope you and Merlin won’t annoy them too much?”

   “We have to rub it into their faces that we knew all along.” Roxy said with a sigh. “I mean I saw it on the fucking first day.”

   “Language sister-in-law!” Julian said.

 “Oh gotta go, there are patients.”

   “See you.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy wandered around with Jamal and Sam.

   “So ye and yer boss are a thing?” Sam said, puffing smoke into the air. “That’s nice.” Jamal frowned at her.

   “Do ye know what tha’ means? If there’s a fight – and let’s be hones’ there’ll be one – Eggsy’s got lot’s o’ problems.”

   “Ye are shittin’ me? Eggsy’s go’ lot’s o’ problems, but heck, did they stop him in any way?” Sam stopped and rolled her eyes in a fit of anger.

   “Guys, please. I am jus’ damn happy and I wanna spend the evenin’ with my mates and celebrate.” Eggsy pushed the door to the Winchester open. “Come on.” The two followed inside, past the usuals, namely Shawn and Ed, and towards the bar. But Dean already leaned there, Poodle by his feet.

   “See who go’ ‘ere.” Dean said. “Since the little fucker go’ a job, he’s never shown up.” The man cracked his knuckles and his goons behind him grinned. “Let’s remind him of somethin’.” Eggsy’s heart stopped for a beat.

   “Sam, Jamal, go.” But the two of them just stared at him.

   “You mad?” Sam asked. “We won’t quit you.” With that she shed her leather jacket and rolled her wrists. Jamal grinned merely and went into a fighting stance. Eggsy inhaled. And then everything went tits up.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When Eggsy woke, he was stiff and everything hurt. A steady beeping sound filled the dry air and he blinked in the overly bright light. There was a button in his hand and after looking at it, he pressed it, falling back into the pillows. A nurse, with beautiful chestnut hair entered the room.

   “Hey.” She said with a smile. “I am Amelia and your nurse.” Her fingers curled around his wrist and he knew that she felt his pulse.

   “Wha…” He coughed.

   “Wait, there must be some orange juice.” She dug into a small fridge – a fridge in a hospital room! – and sat on the bed to his side. “Here, drink slowly.” The juice was cold, but felt amazing on his raw throat.

   “Thank you.” Eggsy said before Amelia guided him back on the pillows. “How long have I been out?”

   “Ugh…about ten hours.” She said and glanced on one of the screens. “Yes, ten hours and twenty-two minutes.” With a gentle smile she stood up. “Your mother and your friends are outside. Do you want me to bring them inside?”

   “Yes please.” Amelia nodded.

   “In two hours a doctor will come and explain everything. The police may come too.” Cold dread filled his chest when he heard this. The police. He had ruined his future opportunity with this shit. Groaning he buried his head in the pillows when Sam, Jamal and his mother entered, Daisy on her arms.

   “Darlin’!” His mother shouted and hurried forward. “I was so worried.”

   “Don’ worry so much Mum.” Eggsy said softly and touched her cheek. She shook her head. 

   “My dear boy, I was so worried when the call came that ye were in hospital because of Dean.”

   “Where is tha’ fucker anyways?”

   “He’s in police custody, as well as most of his goons. They’ve been searched after they were arreste’ and drugs were foun’. And not few.” Sam said. She sported a blue eyes and a broken nose. Jamal’s face was swollen and his lip was split.

   “Hopefully he gets what he deserves.” Eggsy said coolly. “Have they said somethin’ more about us?”

   “We talked to DI King. He said ‘hat he would talk to ye, but until then ye won’ be charge’ with anythin’. Both Jamal and me have three days in a nursing home, but nothin’ else.”

   “Ye should have seen Sam. She an’ her cigarette, beyond legal!” Jamal said, his lip visibly bothering him. But Eggsy still laughed.

   “Thanks tho. Ye could have gone an’ gotten away.”

   “Shit Eggsy, stop bein’ such an idiot! We are yer friends, we held ye!” Sam shouted angrily.

   “Yeah, an’ I am grateful for tha’!” Eggsy said with a quiet smile. Daisy, who had been sleeping until now, woke from Sam’s shouting. He took her into his arms, despite the tubes in his writs.

   “Someone gotta alert Harry.” He said suddenly and looked at his mother. She nodded.

   “I’ll do that luv. Ye need te rest!” She said with a soft smile.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy spent the next few days in a haze of being awake and sleeping. The only thing that roused him properly was the visit from DI King and Harry:

The door opened and Amelia came in, DI King in her trail.

   “Eggsy.” She said softly, but there was an urgency in her voice, that made the boy uneasy. The DI looked serious, but when he saw Eggsy, he flinched a little.

   “Jesus, and I thought the man with the cigarette burn between his eyes was bad.” The DI sat down and Amelia left, with one desperate look back.

   “What are you here to tell me?” Eggsy asked. He looked at the man expectantly.

   “I heard Jamal’s story, I heard Sam’s story and I heard Dean’s story. Not speaking about the twenty-five witnesses. Every story is the same…safe for Dean’s. I have told my boss this, but he insists on interrogating to you too.” DI King looked tired. Both stayed quiet for a while until Eggsy simply closed his eyes and inhaled.

_Dean grunted in anger and cracked his knuckles. His goons sneered and stood up from their barstools. The owner, an old man shot them a panicked look and some fled the room. But Sam only took out her cigarette and spat out._

_“Come on old man, let’s see if you go’ some fight left in ye.” She sneered and Eggsy was close from punching her for that, but instead one of Dean’s goons grabbed after her. Hissing she put out her smoking cigarette in his face. The Dean went for Eggsy. The boy dodged the first two fists, but then he got one to the stomach and he stumbled back. Dean smirked and kicked his legs down and Eggsy fell backwards, air rushing out at the impact to the dusty hardwood floor._

_“Poodle, bite his pretty little face off.” The dog came and Eggsy whimpered in fear, but the German Shepard stood merely there, between Eggsy and Dean. “Poodle.” The man shouted and kicked after the dog. But Poodle dodged the hit and sunk his teeth into Deans left arm. With wide eyes, Eggsy pushed himself up. Swearing, Dean shoved the dog off and kicked him repeatedly into the rips until poodle laid still, only softly breathing._

_“You fucker.” Eggsy said. “Do ye even care about anything?” Then he went for Dean._

DI King sat in silence after Eggsy finished his report.

   “How is poodle?”

   “Doctor Hart took him in, that’s all I know.” King looked over to Eggsy.

   “So he knows.” The younger’s voice was dead.

   “Yes.” With the confirmation, Eggsy’s head sagged. “But he said himself that if we do not charge you and even if we charge you, he still wants you to make the internship.” Eggsy looked up.

   “You ain’t kidding?”

   “I am not Eggsy.” The DI rose. “I will do my best to help you out of this.” He was already at the door, when Eggsy spoke.

   “Why?”

   “Just…” King lifted his hands in a sort of halfway-gesture. “I didn’t knew why you fucked up your life like this and now I have the reason sitting right in front of me.” He shrugged. “Have a nice day.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

When Harry visited, Eggsy was trying to figure out his TV. He jerked when the vet entered the room.

   “Eggsy.” He said stiffly. The younger man bit his lower lip and Amelia popped her head in.

   “Do you know this gentleman?” Blinking, the younger man looked between Harry and his nurse.

   “Eh, yes, he’s my boss.” It hurt, because Eggsy wanted to say _lover_.

   “Well then, I am down the hall if you need me.” Amelia vanished and closed the door behind her. With an instant, Harry strode towards Eggsy.

   “You idiot.” Sitting down on the side of the bed, Harry took Eggsy’s face between his hands. “I was so worried.” He murmured, their foreheads touching gently. “When your mother called and told me what happened and that you are unconscious…I thought…”

   “Harry.” Eggsy whispered. “I am fine.” He lifted one hand and traced the line of Harry’s jaw.

   “Jesus Christ. Your mother cried so much on the phone I thought she was about to tell you died. Eggsy, I love you too much to lose you just yet. I want to show you so much.” Harry had tears running down his cheeks.

   “Old man, stop crying.” Eggsy said, wanting it to sound like a joke, but it came out sounding broke. “I love you too. And I wanted to introduce you to my mum as my boyfriend and boss.”

   “Don’t ever do something like that ever again.” Harry murmured and kissed Eggsy softly. “Ever, do you understand?”

 “Yes.” The younger said against Harry’s lips. “I won’t ever do that again.” The two sat on the bed for a while, simply holding one another, until Harry kissed Eggsy’s forehead.

   “How do you feel?”

   “Better. I was hurting a lot the first time I woke up, but now it’s quite good. There are some cracked rips, but I can leave in three days if the check-up tomorrow goes down smoothly.” Harry smiled and brushed one hand over Eggsy’s head.

   “I am happy that you are feeling better.”

   “How’s Poodle?” Harry’s face went sad.

   “I am at the end. There are a few more thing I’d like to try, but there’s no proof that it will work. He’s badly hurt Eggsy and I am not sure if it’s even possible that one can fix him up again.” The younger man lowered his head.

   “He protected me.” He whispered into the silence. “The dog protected me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	15. Healing old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad and there are some revelations made..
> 
> Sorry for taking such a long time, i have had a stressful week and there's a lot of stuff i need to take care of and worry about (money and money are only two things of a very long list) but i am great and i feel better in terms of mental and physical health than ever. I think i have actually never felt better than before. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I plan on doing some more stuff (maybe maybe maybe a marriage proposal and some other things...if you want to of course) and then wrap it all up and start working properly on a NapKin fix (yea i can't resist gay spies anymore....whoops) and there's a Dramione thing that's been lying around as a WIP since a few month which i really want to finish/post because it's something for two of my friends...well we'll see

Eggsy was sitting on the floor in Room I and clutched the thin form of Poodle. The dog looked bad, fur falling out in several places and his breathing was ragged. Harry kneeled only a few inches away, his hand on Eggsy’s back. The younger man cried and leaned against Harry, who didn’t utter a word.

   “Do you want to do it?” Harry asked quietly, the syringe in his hand. But Eggsy shook his head. A small sob escaped his lips and Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head before he moved to the dog’s pawn. Slowly he injected the clear liquid into the dog’s pawn before he looked up to see Eggsy crying. Harry bit his lower lip and moved back to his lover’s side, pulling him against his body.

Slowly the life left the dog and he gave one last deep breath before he was fully gone. Eggsy let go and wrapped his hands around Harry as he cried into the vet’s shoulder. Silently Harry tried to console the younger as they sat in silence.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Michelle kissed the top of Daisy’s head as she tried to calm her emotions. She stood in a small, but very comfy flat in proximity of the Kingsman vet. It was a tasteful mix of modern windows and Victorian ceilings. Turning, she faced Eggsy, who stood in the doorway with a grin. He had gotten out of hospital only recently, after he went through some important operations and some rehab.

   “Nice isn’t it?” He said with even voice.

   “Eggsy? Nice? Are you bonkers? It’s amazing.” Michelle laughed, lost for words. “I have never thought we’d end up here…” She turned, Daisy in her arms a little struggling.

   “Yes, it’s really nice. I am happy that we used the money we got from Dean for this flat.” He looked around. “I always wanted Daisy to have a nice life.”

   “She will.” Michelle looked at her son with sad eyes. “Eggsy, I am so sorry for all this.”

   “Mom, we went through that, it’s alright. I have made the best out of it and we have a good life now. And Harry himself said that he’ll take care of us if anything happens.”

   “Ah, Harry.” Michelle said and gave her son a look. “We will talk about sneaking out of hospital…”

   “It was because of Poodle. He put him to sleep and I wanted to be there.” Eggsy sighed and rubbed one hand over his face. “But I already told you that.” Michelle sighed and sat Daisy down on the large windowsill.

   “Ye. But it was still very irresponsible of him and you.” The woman pulled her son into her arms.

   “Everthing’s gonna be all right mum.” Eggsy mumbled as he held on to Michelle.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Roxy swung her legs over the armrest of Merlin’s couch. The older man stood in the kitchen and cooked something. The telly was on and the atmosphere was platonic. Sighing, Roxy snuggled deeper into Merlin’s pullover and closed her eyes.

   “Hey, don’t fall asleep little sister.” James said and ruffled her hair.

   “Shut up.” The woman replied and hit him. “I need to sleep after all this stress.”

   “You didn’t have to help Eggsy move.” James laughed, but Julian shot him a look.

   “It was only friendly to do so, let her be. Also it is her business what she does and what she doesn’t. You wouldn’t have gotten the idea to help at all.”

   “Darling, you wound me!” James said melodramatically and Merlin cut in.

   “If you two start a lover quarrel in my flat I need to throw you out.” Roxy sighed and stood up.

   “I second that.” She walked over to the man and looked over his shoulder. “What are you cooking?” While the two talked, the married couple watched quietly.

   “Do you see what’s going on here?” James asked Julian. Shooting his husband a look, the other opened his mouth.

   “I do, but don’t get ideas. It’s their thing.”

   “But Julian the two of them are made to be together. And they set up Harry with Eggsy and they were just as in love and pinning as these two.”

   “You forget we talk about Roxy and Merlin here, not Harry and Eggsy. These two are less dense and more aware. I think the matter will solve itself sooner or later. And even without your interference.” Julian loomed over his husband. “And now shut up.”

   “Are you saying, you won’t support me? What kind of a hus…” James was shut down by a kiss from his husband and instantly he wound his arms around his neck as Julian’s hands found a place on his waist.

   “Jesus, if you two start to make out in my flat I need to be warned!” Merlin grumbled and walked past them. Pulling apart, James gave him a look.

   “We can’t fight, we can’t make out, what can we do Merlin?”

   “Oh I forgot that the only two things the two of you can do is make out and fight.” The sarcastic comment made James red in the face. “How about you make small talk like proper adults.”

   “May I remind you that the only person acting like a child is James?” Julian said and sighed.

   “Said pot to kettle.” Roxy popped a cherry tomato in her mouth and smirked before turning back into the kitchen. With a grin Merlin followed her.

   “Sometimes I hate your sister.” Julian said and rested his forehead on James’s shoulder.

   “So do I.” The other replied and snuggled closer to his husband. Eventually dinner was ready and all sat down.

   “How is Harry?” Julian asked.

   “Pretty excited about everything going on.” Roxy said as she put brussel sprouts on her plate. “After Eggsy moved in he came around and invited the three of them for dinner. I think Michelle finally came around that her son is dating someone older than his own father.”

   “Harry’s younger than Eggsy’s father?” James asked.

   “Yeah, Lee would be about two years younger than Harry.” James looked up.

   “Wait, Lee Unwin?” Roxy nodded and the face of the man paled a little. “Lee Unwin saved my life.” Julian gave his husband a look.

   “You mean the story you told me about the fellow soldier who…” James nodded slowly, setting down his fork and knife. Roxy and Merlin exchanged a look.

   “It’s insane. And I thought that Eggsy reminded me of someone…” James shook his head. “I told you…” Roxy reached across the table to her brother.

   “I think it would be nice if you talked to Eggsy about that. I mean he barely has memories of his dad and you know probably some stories about him.” Nodding slowly, the man stared down on his plate until Julian reached around and pulled him in a one arm hug.

   “Darling.” The two leaned against each other in a form of support. “We can go round Eggsy’s place tomorrow if you want to.” James nodded again and closed his eyes.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy looked at James sitting across him. His mother and half-sister were off shopping with Roxy and James had come over. He had looked so down cast that the young man had been worried something had happened to Julian.

   “Thank you for telling me.” Eggsy said with tough voice. James looked up, eyes red.

   “I’m so sorry.” The man said and hid his face in his hands. “I should have done something to protect him. How he talked about you and your mother, it was insane. He adored you, everything you did. Whenever he got letters from home, he proudly showed around the pictures you drew and photos your mom had send.

“It broke my heart when he died. One of my mates, Andrew, he was Lee’s best friend, went to tell your mom, but she threw him out. We all were broke for a while. I soon met Julian, who had come as a replacement of Lee. After three more month of hell we were allowed to return home and let out of service one month later.”

   “Don’t be hard on yourself.” Eggsy said. “I am proud that my father has saved you and the others. I would do exactly the same.” Standing up, the young man came over to James. “I know that it’s hard for you, but look at the other side. It got you and Julian together. It got Harry and me together.” James looked at Eggsy, his face wet from tears.

   “But it brought so much harm to you.” Shaking his head, the older looked into Eggsy’s eyes. “It brought you to the street and your mother and half-sister with you.”

   “That’s over and out. We can’t change it mate.” Eggsy said with a tiny smile despite the tears now running down his face. “I have no hard feeling towards you and I hardly doubt me mum hates you for that. Why don’t we all appreciate what we have and stop hating ourselves for something that’s over and out.” James sobbed and Eggsy pulled the man into a hug.

   “I feel so guilty.” He told Eggsy’s shoulder. “So damn guilty.”

   “But you don’t have to.” The younger man said calmly. “We both are happy now and that’s all that counts.” Together the two cried for little more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Roxy/Merlin?  
> I hope it wasn't too sad and you an forgive me for killing Poodle, but next chapter there's a small surprise for all of you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	16. Getting Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it.

Two month had already passed since Michelle had moved with her two children into the new flat and she felt at home. As she made her way through the streets of London, she thought about how delighted Daisy had been when she had left the flat. James and Julian had come over, together with their two dogs and the young girl, who liked the dogs as much as the men, was always happy when they came for a visit.

Eggsy and Harry were out on a short, forced holiday due to a problems with the pipes. Only yesterday she had talked to her eldest on the phone and he had been happy with their improvised hiking trip through Wales. Michelle herself enjoyed the little time off she got. After several attempts to get a job she had been close from throwing everything into the gutter, if it hadn’t been for Harry.

He had gotten her into the position of a secretary of a lawyer, without proper training and without even applying for this job. But the old man, Mister McGafter, was a kind boss and his wife, who had until then ran his office, had introduced Michelle step by step into the bureaucracy. Now she worked mainly on her own, scheduling meetings and taking calls. If was a nice, stable job and she earned quite a lot of money. As she rounded a corner, she nearly bumped into a small child.

   “Huh, watch out little one.” She said gently and brushed her short cut hair behind her ear. The little one looked close to tears.

   “Daddy.” He whispered. “I can’t find my daddy.” And then he cried. Michelle’s heart broke and she pulled the boy into her arms.

   “It’s okay. We will find your daddy.” She promised and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Snuggling closer the boy sniffed. Michelle lifted him up and inhaled. “What’s your name?”

   “Andrew.” He mumbled.

   “That’s a nice name.” The woman said gently. “Can you tell me how your daddy looks like?”

   “He’s tall and he has a bushy beard. And he has blue eyes and a nice voice.” Michelle smiled encouragingly, but realized that more wasn’t going to come.

   “Wonderful, then we will look for him now.” She hitched the boy higher on her hip and looked around. The people passed her without sparing a second glance, when she spotted a man clearly in distress. He had fair hair and a full beard. The black coat he wore hung open and he had a blue sweater underneath. With determination Michelle approached him. A few steps away, he looked at her and then the boy. His face lit up with a smile.

   “There you are Andrew.” He lifted the boy off her hip and she let him. The boy giggled and hugged the man’s neck. “Thank you so much, I was so worried that I might have lost him.” Michelle laughed and waved off.

   “I would have been in the same distress if my little Daisy would have been lost.” She shrugged. “And it all turned out fine in the end.” The man nodded and sighed.

   “Can I repay you anyhow? I mean, I would like to make it up to you…” He trailed off. Michelle blushed and her eyes darted from the man to the boy. “Ah, don’t worry, his mother left me.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

   “Ah, I see. Daisy’s father’s gone too.” Then she shook herself. “This is my number.” Harry had insisted that they got personal card with their names and address along with the phone numbers. “Call me if you want.” She waved at him and walked off, her face burning.

   “I am Christian, Michelle.” The woman turned and looked at him. He smiled and Andrew too looked at her. Her blush was deepening and she smiled embarrassedly before she walked into the next shop.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy grumbled. He started today and Harry was yet again too late. Roxy sat behind her desk and stared at her phone.

   “Merlin ain’t here too, what the fuck?” Eggsy shouted into the empty waiting room and Roxy lifted her gaze from her phone.

   “Calm yourself young padawan. They will get here in their own time.” Just as she finished speaking, the door opened and Merlin strode in.

   “There you are, why are you so late?” Eggsy said and stepped into the man’s path.

   “A wizard is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to.” With a cold stare, he continued on.

   “Why is everyone making references to movies today?” Eggsy shouted and threw his hands up. Harry entered while the young man was distracted and hugged him from behind.

   “I don’t know sweetheart. Maybe it’s just a thing.” Then he kissed Eggsy’s cheek and smiled at the other, who gave him a cold stare.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy was rolled up on Harry’s sofa and dozed while he waited for his boyfriend to come back home. There was nothing in his life that he actually regretted at the moment. Well maybe that he hadn’t made something out of today, but hey…he had been working two weeks straight and he needed some time off. The warmth of the comforter was not helping.

Harry had left the fluffy grey thing over the other’s back when he left to go shopping for dinner. Eggsy nuzzled his nose deeper into the soft pillow under his cheek and smiled. Oh he was very much in love. The click of the opening lock jerked him from his daze and he opened one eyes, his surrounding blurry. Harry left his shoes by the door and went to wash his hands, passing the living room door as he walked down to the corridor.

   “Harry.” Eggsy mumbled, too lazy to raise his voice above that. “Harryyyyyy.” It turned into a whine and the man appeared in the doorway.

   “What’s the matter darling?”

   “I’m tired.” Harry sighed and came over to kneel down by Eggsy’s side.

   “I know you are sweetling. But…If you promise to stand up and look alive, there’s a treat in for you.” Harry’s eyes twinkled.

   “Treat?” Eggsy sighed. “What kind o’ treat?”

   “It has nothing to do with sex. But it’s nearly as good.” Harry smiled and brushed one hand over Eggsy’s head.

   “Nearly as good as sex.” Eggsy acted, as if he actually considered to stay on the couch, when he rolled over and pushed himself up. “I wanna see.” He made a grabby gesture.

   “Always so demanding.” Harry mock-scolded, but still got up and walked out, only to come back with a small bundle in his arms. Eggsy’s eyes widened when Harry dropped a small pug into his lap.

   “Oh my…” He whispered. The soft, light brown fur was so soft under his palm und the small eyes were heart warming.

   “I thought it might be a fitting present. We are together since half a year…” Harry said with a smile.

   “Harry…” Eggsy looked up, so much love in his eyes he felt like dying. “This is amazing, I can hardly find words.” He reached up to Harry’s face and pulled him down. “I love you so much.” With that whisper he kissed his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!
> 
> If you want to, i can write one last chapter. Whatever you wish


	17. All Ends Are Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just putting everything in place.   
> A goodbye, a little bit late i know, but I've been busy with so many things, the Advent Calendar and my boyfriend just being two things, that have been taking up my time. Plus I struggle with writers block, so it's hard for me to focus times.   
> I hope you enjoy this and i thank all of you for sticking with me!  
> OH - before i forget it:  
> I HAVE AN APPRENTICE SHIP AS A VET ASSISTANT!!!! I'm so happy and excited for the next 3 years of my life. I will fulfill my childhood dream and become a vet! YAY!!

Michelle brushed her hair back and sighed deeply. Christian would take her out today to a posh dinner. Thanks to Eggsy’s high pay, she had been able to get a dress that was double her former rent in the estate. She smiled weakly at her reflection. Somehow she felt like a teenager getting ready for her first date.

   “Mom, you okay?” Eggsy, Daisy on his arm stood in the doorway to his mother’s bedroom. Michelle turned and her son saw her expression. “It’ll be awesome mom.” He lifted his hand, holding his little sister with only one arm.

   “I-I am not so sure about that, darling.” She looked down on her son’s out stretched hand and then up at her daughter. “It’s just…I have change so much in the past months. I speak like a proper lady, I dress like one and my son has a job and a partner…Do you think I am ready for a boyfriend?” She bit her lips and took his hand slowly, watching their finger clasps closely.

   “Mom, you’ll be fine. You have told me about him and I saw your face when you were on the phone every time he called you. He’s no Dean, he’s all proper and nice. Come on…take a leap of faith!” Eggsy smiled brightly at her and she sighed.

   “If you say so my dear.” She released his hand and brushed over Daisy’s head. From the kitchen she heard classic music, where Harry cooked dinner for the three. “You will be fine?”

   “I have Harry, I have Daisy, I have JB.” The small pug sat by his feet and panted. Michelle answered his grin with a shy smile. Then the doorbell rang and she stiffened. “Go mom.” Slowly she crept down the corridor and opened. Christian stood there, in all his glory.

   “Evening.” He said gently and smiled at her.

   “Good evening.” Michelle smiled back and Christian looked over her shoulder, spotting Eggsy and Daisy. “Oh…this is my son Eggsy and my daughter Daisy.” Eggsy came forth and shook Christian’s hand.

   “Nice t’ meet ye.” Eggsy said. Daisy hid her face in his shoulder and the adults collectively laughed. “She’s a bit shy.” Eggsy brushed one hand over his sister’s hair. Drawn out by the laughter, Harry popped his head out of the door. Christian, who already looked a bit run over, swallowed at the sight of the brown-haired man.

   “Ah.” He said and Michelle blushed.

   “That’s my son’s…boyfriend.” Her voice was tiny in the end. Christian looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

   “I was just confused…why…you know?” He too was a little red in the face.

   “Harry Hart.” Harry had reached the small group at the door and shook now Christian’s hand.

   “Christian Johnson.” Harry stepped back and put one hand around Eggsy’s waist.

   “Well then.” Eggsy said. “Have a nice evening.” Michelle smiled and brushed her hand over Daisy’s head one last time.

   “Don’t wait up.” She told Eggsy before closing the door behind her.

   “We will so wait up.” Her son replied to the closed door and looked over at Harry. The older looked down on him with a soft smile and Eggsy leaned against him.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy sat rolled up on the sofa. He was half-asleep listening to Harry play piano in one corner of the room while he mused on his life. A year ago he had stolen the car and gotten his job at Harry’s vet. A year, oh well, a bit less than a year, he was together with Harry. His mother had a flat, a safe job and someone, that might propose in the next time. Christian was a light in her life.

Everything about him was so not Dean, it was not only refreshing, but for Michelle soothing. He was calm, a loving and devoted father. After he had gotten to know the entire bunch of people Eggsy called his family, including James and Julian, he had introduced them to his mother, an old lady with deep green eyes and a soft smile. Eggsy remembered meeting Marlene.

First he thought her stern the way she stood by the window of her house up in St Andrew, way up in the Scottish wildlife, but when she turned and seen her son, her face split up in happiness.

_“So this is Michelle.” She had taken the woman’s hands in hers and given them a short squeeze. “I heard so much good things about you, I was wondering if my son made you up.” The nervous laugh from Michelle had earned a gentle laugh from Marlene. “Don’t worry. I like what I heard about you.”_

_“This is Daisy and Eggsy, Michelle’s children.” Christian had introduced the two, Andrew on Eggsy’s other hand._

_“Ah, a little princess.” But Daisy had only shaken her head._

_“I am a knight, like Lancelot!” Marlene’s wide smile had delighted Eggsy and even happier he was when he saw her kneeling down._

_“If you go up these stairs and open the first door you see, you will be in Christian’s old room. Andrew plays there often. I think you might like it there.” With that the two children had ran away, their giggles loud in the silent air of the house._

_“Nice to meet you.” Eggsy had held out his hand and Marlene had taken it._

_“Indeed.” Her eyes had gleamed with mirth and intelligence. “I am surprised that you have come.” There had been no thorn in her words, merely surprise._

_“My mother wanted me to meet you and I wanted to too. Christian told us about you. Also I feel responsible for my mother.” Eggsy’s calm word had left the woman nodding._

_“I think we will be good friends.” There was something in her tone that made Eggsy feel safe. “I hear you have a boyfriend.” And with that the conversation between the two had trickled on, while his mother and Christian had wandered the gardens._

_“Yes…” Eggsy said carefully and looked at with a raised eyebrow._

_“I am glad that nowadays you can be so open. My brother killed himself when he was 23. I suspected that he was transgender. He left a note, saying that his life is just not his. That he felt wrong and everything he did felt like acting.” There was sadness in her voice and she lifted up her chin in a defiant way, as if she fought off tears._

_“I am sorry for your loss.” Marlene regarded him with a warm smile._

_“Please, let us speak of happier things.”_

Harry was suddenly next to him.

   Darling, do you want to go out for dinner?” Eggsy smiled.

   “Sure. Lemme just wash my face.” Giving his boyfriend a kiss, Eggsy walked out of the room, the quiet feeling of happiness filing him up. When he looked into the mirror, he smiled at himself. He looked happier and healthier than ever.

   “Hurry up love!” Harry called up and Eggsy couldn’t help himself and laughed.

   “Sure!” He shouted back and ran down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Maybe we'll see one another!


End file.
